Beauty Is Within Us
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Richard and Raven live together, but are not in love. They live in the dangerous Gotham City. So what happens when Richard's old girlfriend comes back and there's a murder on the loose? RaeRob.AU Please RR
1. Meeting

**Summary:** Richard Grayson and Raven Roth live together in an apartment/penthouse in the dangerous Gotham City. Raven is a nurse at the hospital called Gotham General and Richard is the city's greatest detective. Both of them are friends and have a good relationship but have issues with love. Both have terrible things happen in their past for them to almost give up on love. Read and find out what!

Author's Note: I want to dedicate this story to Alena-chan or as we know as her now, Pretty in Scarlet20. She is a very good writer and a very good friend.

Now, I know there are people who don't agree with Rae/Rob pairing. I do NOT want any flames for this story because of the pairing.

I hope that everyone enjoys reading this! I enjoyed writing this!

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, there would not be any Star/Rob fluff at all only friendship! **

Chapter 1

_**Meeting**_

_July 4, 2005_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Richard Grayson, 25, looked an old case file that he had solved a month ago. He was in his office trying to organize his desk. It was about a woman by the name of Jackie Long. Mrs. Long was some what attractive short brown hair and she was in her mid-forties. She had come into an inheritance when her husband had died in a car accident. Then two weeks later she had died mysteriously. Jackie and her husband Lance didn't have any children. Richard had been puzzled about this particular case for about two days.

But studying the crime scene he found that it could have only been one person. The murder turned to out to be the late husband's mistress. Ms. Abigail Strong, the husband mistress had been involved with him for almost year behind Jackie's back. The husband had written in his will that if any thing were to happen to his wife that she would get the money. Ms. Strong tried to make look like a suicide by shooting the victim in the head and then putting the gun in her hands. But thanks to his knowledge, when a person commits suicide with a gun, there is a slight burn mark left on the skin. Plus a person saw the husband's mistress come into the house at the time of the murder. So that case was closed.

There was a knock at the door. He mumbled a "come in". The people that entered were some of his co-workers. First was Garfield Logan, 26 years old. He was 5'9 and had blond hair. He had green eyes and had a good build. Next was Gar wife, Terra Logan, she was about 5'5. She also had blond hair but she had light blue eyes. They had a met when Terra started on the police force two years ago. She was determined that she was useful and was assigned as Garfield's partner. Soon the two fell in love and it was history from there.

Last but not least was Richard's good friend Victor Stone. He was very good looking man, tall and strong. He had bald and hazel color eyes that were very warm to his friends. He was 6'4, but when he had graduated high school, but he had gotten into accident that resulted in him getting his right leg removed. He now has a prosthetic leg, but he had known Richard back then and he was very supportive.

Gar spoke first, "Richard, I heard from my man Victor that you have roommate in that penthouse house of yours." Richard looked up from his work to glare at Victor for talking.

"Yeah, I do," was all he said. His dark blue eyes narrowed at Garfield as if daring him to ask another question.

Garfield didn't get the message. "Well, it is a man or a woman, come Rich, don't keep us in the dark, I wanna know," he smiled innocently at Richard. Richard didn't want talk but if he didn't say something to satisfy their curiosity, he would never hear the end of it.

He sighed, and then said, "Her name's Raven and she's a nurse at the hospital." There, he thought, that should keep them off his back.

"What does she look like, is she ugly, fat, skinny, what color hair, eye color, how tall is she, is she nice or mean, and how old is she," rambled on Terra. Richard forgot. Terra was just as bad as her husband. He groaned. Vic was going to pay for this. But for right he might as well answer her questions.

"Well," he started, "Raven is nice to me, but it's a little on the cruel side." He remembered the time in his boxers and Raven had laughed so hard that he thought she was going to explode. They had been living together for about six months and it was nice having someone to talk to when he came home.

"Raven is not ugly and she's petite and I think that she is about 5'2 or 5'3, I'm not sure. She had black hair that's below her shoulder blade and has dark blue eyes. She's 23. There are you are happy now Terra," he continued exasperated. Richard shot them all an annoyed look. He looked at his watch, it was nearing twelve. He looked around his desk for his lunch. 'Damn it', he thought, he forgot it in the kitchen.

"Looking for this," a familiar voice said. Richard looked and his blue eyes widen. There was Raven standing at his door and didn't even have the decency to knock. But he looked at her hand; there it was in her hand, his lunch he had made this morning.

"Hey Rae, thanks for bringing my lunch," he was grateful that she had brought his lunch for him. Too bad, he was in for a surprise. Raven looked at her hand and tossed the bag to him. Richard opened it and it was… empty.

"Raven, is this your idea for a sick joke, because this is _not_ funny," he growled and glared at her. But she stood unaffected as she smirked at him.

"I ate it for breakfast," she said simply. Raven was having too much fun, the patients that she had today were horrible, and so she was taking her frustration out on Richard. Terra and the others looked at Raven in shock, no one dared to eat Richard's food, even Victor no matter how hungry he was. That was a big no no.

"You ate it for breakfast and brought the empty bag for what, to laugh in my face," he wasn't angry, just hungry and she wasn't making him feel better. Raven's smirk was identical to Richard's. He used often enough so it was only natural for her to pick it up.

"Actually if you stop your useless babbling, you'll listen to what I have to say," Raven said in monotone. "I've to come to ask you to forgive me for eating your lunch," she used her fingers to quote "lunch".

"I'm not going to forgive until you tell me why you ate it," he stated plainly.

"Because I was too lazy to make breakfast this morning and it was just sitting there on the table calling out to me." Raven looked bored as she explained why she ate his lunch. Victor tried not to smirk, but this was too good. Richard's roommate just ate his food and it looked like he didn't mind. Gar was in awe at this girl's beauty. Terra was pretty, but Raven was beautiful. Curvy and petite, with those dark blue eyes that looked almost violet, she was stunning. Raven was wearing jeans and a black wife beater with slippers. Garfield knew he shouldn't look at another woman, but it just wasn't fair that Richard had all this to himself. It was safe to say that Richard didn't notice the way Gar was looking at Raven.

Richard tried not smile, he really did but she was too funny for her own good. "So how are going to make this up to me Rae-Rae," he smirked. He knew that she hated when he called her that.

"Well Richard, I'm asking you to come with to lunch with me, right now, while it's my lunch break," she continued. Richard thought about for a second. He could take his lunch break right now if he wanted to.

"Sure lets go," he grabbed his jacket that was hanging from his chair. Victor coughed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us before you run with your pretty lady friend?" Raven looked up at Richard and decided she would help him out.

"My name is Raven; it's nice to meet all of you," she still in monotone.

"You're hot!" Gar blurted without thinking. Terra slapped the back of his head. Richard, Raven, and Victor all looked at them in amusement.

"Glad you think so," Raven responded. She looked at Gar finger and saw a wedding ring. Richard's blue narrowed, he did not like how this was going. Garfield shouldn't be flirting with Raven. 'Gar is a married man', he thought. He'd better put an end to this.

"Let's go Rae," Richard said quietly trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He hoped no one noticed. But Victor did and he smiled. It was about time that Richard found a nice girl that he liked after what happened with his last girlfriend.

Richard grabbed Raven by the hand and left the office. After the door closed, Terra spoke.

"Possessive much."

"Yeah," Garfield added his two cents. He thought Richard was going to bite his head off.

"Nah, I just think that Richard's found a girl that he finally likes," Victor said calmly.

"After what happened with his last girlfriend?" Terra said concerned. She didn't want what happened last to repeat it's self.

"I think that this Raven chick might be what Dick needs to finally heal, and did you see the way that he was poking fun at her, I definitely think that he likes her." Garfield hoped he was right; Richard could not handle another girl breaking his heart like before.

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

To Be Continued!

On the next Beauty Within Us: Richard explains to Raven why he was acting funny at his office. Someone from Richard's past comes back.

**Review Please! And Cherry Jade will be very happy!**


	2. Returing to Yesterday

**Author's note:** Alena-chan was flamed again. This is becoming really old really fast. Doesn't STAR&ROBIN4EVA know that no matter how times you put Alena down that she'll just make more chapters for her wonderful story? You want to get upset over a cartoon? How childish and I wonder who taught you to spell, also. Are you that brain challenged that you have to insult such a wonderful writer because you can't make a story yourself? Let me tell you something, to insult a person for the pairing is fine, but the religion? That's just low you are despicable and your imbecile. Stop taking up such important oxygen with your idiocy and leave Alena-chan alone.

Now that is outta my system, I hope enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I really own TT! Let me tell ya! Also I don't own the lyrics used on the bottom!

Chapter 2

Returning to Yesterday

_July 8, 2005_

Murder's P.O.V.

I looked at the man in front of me. He was pathetic looking, he was skinny from not eating so long and his huge eyes looked at me in fear. How I enjoyed that look that I got from my victims, it made me feel powerful.

"Now you want me to spare your life don't you," I said evilly. He nodded quickly as if I would consider it. What a foolish man.

"You almost told the truth to the police and you want me to let to let you live." We were in an abandoned warehouse on the south side of Gotham City, where people hardly come so no one knew that I was here with this sorry excuse for a human. Let me tell you who this man is. His name is Mark Hollen, who used to assist in finding information about my next victims. He wanted to break away from me, claiming that his conscience was getting in the way and almost went to the police. Here we are today.

"Please, don't kill me Wi-," he said right before I pulled the trigger and shot him in the head. Sorry, but I just can't have anyone figuring out who I am. Yet. I walked out of the warehouse, I look around. There is no one on the street corner. Oh well, I really do hate killing when it is not necessary. You are probably wondering how come I'm just going to leave the body there, at the warehouse. There was no sign of a struggle and look on the good side; I have never _ever _been caught.

End of P.O.V.

Richard and Raven went to a little café called 'Little Italy'. Richard led Raven to the back of the café where they couldn't see the front door. They both took at a small table where they sat facing each other. The café itself was very cozy and had a friendly feeling to it.

"So Richard, mind telling me why you rushed me out of your office like it was on fire," she said in a deadpanned tone. She looked in slight curiosity wanting to truly know the answer.

"In case you didn't notice, you were flirting with a married man Raven," Richard told her in a cold tone. He couldn't figure out why for the love of God that bothered him.

"Really, I hadn't noticed. Thanks for pointing that out to me," she said sarcastically. "Richard I thought that you would have told your co-workers about me already," she continued. He had told Vic a couple of months and he said that he wouldn't talk, but it looks like Terra and Gar nagging finally did Vic in.

"Victor, the tall one, told Gar, and then he and his wife wouldn't stop asking questions about you until I said enough to satisfy their curiosity," Richard responded.

"I see," was all Raven said. They both looked at their menus and decided what they wanted. Richard motioned a waitress to his table. A good looking woman came over stared at Richard and didn't even look at Raven. The waitress continue to look at Richard, he was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt with no tie. He was muscled but not like that guy Arnold what's his name. He had hair that was cut short and the front of his hair was jelled forward. He had such beautiful blue eyes, to her they were sexy! (Heh, I had fun writing that )

"What would you like mister," she said in a flirting tone. Richard didn't know if he should accept the attention.

"I would like spaghetti and a Sprite." The waitress wrote it down quickly and turned to his companion.

"And you Ms.?"

"Oh now done staring at him, I would like small pizza and water, _please_." The waitress turned around but not before sneering at Raven.

"I hate eating out with you, women come throwing themselves at you and then act like I'm some kind of whore," she said distastefully.

Richard smirked, he finally felt better. "What's the matter Rae, don't like when I get all the attention." Raven glared at and was about to tell what was on her mind when the food came. The same waitress set the food down for the both of them. After the waitress left they began to eat.

"Its okay to be jealous Rae-Rae, you know I _only_ have eyes for you," he still had that smirked on his handsome face. He was just too damn cocky. Raven gave him a deadpanned look. She ignored that comment and went back to her food.

About fifteen minutes later, Richard announced that he was going to the Men's room. Raven took her glass of water and began to drink it. She remember the look Richard's co-workers gave her when she was teasing Richard earlier, she couldn't describe it. It looked like relief but for what? Richard came back to the table and smiled slightly at her when she looked up. She knew basics of his past but not his past relationships with anyone. She didn't want to know, because if she knew then that meant talking about hers. Not something she wanted to revisit. Ever.

They finished and Richard called the same waitress over the total of the food. Raven said she would pay for eating his lunch and that she was going to do. The waitress gave him the total on a small piece of paper and she also handed him her number. Raven handed the money over when she saw the waitress give Richard a sultry smile. He smiled back, but it was an innocent smile.

"I hope that you enjoyed your meal," the waitress said.

"I did, but I've been here a couple of times and I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"The name is Kimmie," she said with a smirk.

"Well Kimmie thanks for all the help," Richard smiled. Raven just got up from the table, since she had the money in her pocket there was no need for a purse. She didn't need hear that pointless conversation with Richard and that waitress. Raven made her way to the door, when she heard Richard call her name and she didn't even stop when she made her way out the door. Raven was on her way to the hospital to get back to work. 'I don't have time for this,' she thought angrily. A hand grabbed hers and spun her around to meet dark blue eyes. Stormy blue eyes clashed with dark sapphire eyes as they stared at each other for a second.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No, not at all," Raven responded nonchalantly. Her eyes were narrowed in boredom.

"I said it loud enough for you to hear me," Richard responded right back. He wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

"Maybe you thought you did, it is possible for you to make that mistake." Richard looked at her, now his eyes narrowed. She was being difficult on purpose. Raven looked at her watch that was on her left wrist and looked at the time. Ah, saved by work.

"Look Richard, as much as I would love to talk all day with you, I have to get back to work, see you at home." She shook his hand off hers and turned around and walked about two steps before Richard came before her. She looked at him in annoyance.

"I'll walk you back to the hospital." He made the ladies first gesture with his hands. Raven walked ahead of him fuming and Richard had a small smirk on his face.

00000$$

"So you're telling me there are no witnesses?" Victor Stone said baffled.

"No sir, the police around this area were patrolling when they saw the door open, they came in here and saw the body," the policeman said.

"Gar, find anything?" Victor questioned.

"Nada, this person is good," Garfield answered.

"Why do you say that Gar," Vic asked.

"This warehouse is scheduled for demolition tomorrow." Garfield and Victor looked at each other. This could mean trouble if they didn't find out who did this. They went over to the where the victim laid face down.

"Officer, do we know the victim is?" Gar questioned. The policeman nodded. "His name is Mark Hollen. Age: 31."

"Does he have any family?"

"No sir, he and his wife separated five years ago. He doesn't have any children either." This was strange, who would want this man dead. Victor thought long and hard. They were going to have to pay a visit to the ex-wife.

"Ready to go Gar," Vic asked.

"Where we're we going Vic?"

"We're going to meet this ex-wife of his."

"Okay I'll call Terra to get the address," Gar said. The faster he moved the closer they were to solving this case.

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

A private plane touched down at the Gotham Airport. The plane finally came to a stop and the side door opened. Out stepped a woman with beautiful red flowing hair that fell past her shoulder and emerald green eyes. She wore blue jeans with pink tee shirt with a jean jacket. On her feet she wore her white stilettos. She walked down the stairs gracefully and waited for her luggage to put into her limo. The driver stepped out and opened the door for the lovely young woman. Her name is Kori Anders. The beautiful model.

Kori's P.O.V.

I have finally come back to Gotham City after all this time. It has been what, two years? I can finally see him again. Richard. That name still sends shivers down my spine. God, I still love him so much. I do still hope he loves me, after what happened two years back. I stepped in to the limo and sit down. The driver smiled at me and closed the door. I leaned back and let out a sigh. I wonder where Richard is today, probably working on another case, I think fondly. Oh how I have missed Richard Grayson. The limo moves and it is going to take me to my old apartment.

**_Anata no koto wo omou_**

_**Sore dake de namida ga **_

I turn my green eyes out to look out the window. A thought occurs to me. What if Richard has a girlfriend? Or worse, what if he is married with children? No, I refuse to believe that he would move on with out me. He needs me to complete him. I am the light in his dark life. There could, no there would _not _be another woman to replace me. I think it is best that I calm down because I don't want Richard to see my tears. When I see him again I know that he will let me back into his life. I stopped looking out the window and looked ahead of me; I felt my usual determination set in. I would get back everything that I left here two years ago.

_**ima afuredashite kuru yo **_

_**hakanai omoi zutto**_

_**donna toki demo negau you**_

_**anata ni todoku you ni to**_

_Richard._

**§§§§§§§§§§**

**A big thank you to Alena-chan, she read over this chapter for me!**

Now for my reviewers!

CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: You were my first reviewer! YAY! I'm glad that you like it!

Linnath: I like the idea of a detective force too! I'm happy that you liked! I'll try not to move so fast with the story. Thanks!

Nightwingluver: Thanks! I try to picture what they look like and how they would act in real life.

Sillymail: Thank you very much!

Pretty in Scarlet20: Did I ever tell you that I love your name? Well if I didn't… I love your name! This could be a Scarlet and Jade production! I'm so glad that you like it! It means the world to me and I really love how you gave me all this confidence to post it this story at all! Thank you much!

HighFlyer09: Well wait no more, Cherry Jade is here!

Tecna: You added me to your Fav. list? And your Alert list? I am honored! You made me smile! Thank you!

Carribbeanteller: Oh I love this name! Thank you!

Fallen Heroin: No, not all the time. Thanks!

Azarathgirl: Thank you! You have a good story, I read it but won't let me review it sometimes!

Val-Creative: falls down shocked the **great** Val reviewed my little story! Jumps through the roof Well I'm glad that you liked this lame attempt at a story! I love when Robin gets possessive over Rae, its funny!

Otakualways: You don't have to beg! I'm glad that you like this story! I hope you review again!

KhmerGurl113: I promise to keep up the good work! I'm glad that you reviewed for my story!

Bunnysquirrel: Thank you! I'm glad that it made you laugh!

Darkmagic21: I'm happy that you liked it! I hope you're ready for chapter 3.

FoRgoTTenXHoPes: There is no need to beg, I am going to update as much as I can! I'm glad that you think that I'm off to a great start! Thank You!

**A Huge thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot me! I hope you all continue to review. **

**Now press that purple button! Please do it for me?**

**Luv,**

**Cherry Jade**


	3. Ambition

**Author's Note: **I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT, because if I did then Star/Rob shippers wouldn't like me very much!

Chapter 3

_July 15, 2005_

_**Ambition**_

Garfield and Victor returned to the police station to hear what Terra had found on Mr. Hollen's ex-wife. Both of them were all in Victor's office waiting for Terra to arrive. Then she walked in holding folder in what both assumed was the information on Hollen's ex-wife.

"I have the information, but you guys aren't going to like it," she said. Terra knew they weren't going to like it; it could be a dead end.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, tell me," Gar pleaded.

"Jane Mathews, 29, lives in Hawaii."

"What the heck is she doing all the way out there," Victor asked.

"Apparently after the divorce she wanted to get far away from Hollen, but here's the thing, four months ago she got into a boating accident and now she is in a coma."

Victor and Garfield looked at each other shocked. What the hell was this, first no witness, then the only who could shed some light on why Hollen died and she's in a coma.

"Hollen lived in one bedroom apartment I guess you guys should go looking there if you want answers." Terra gave them the address. She looked at them waved her hands at them to get moving. But Gar and Victor stopped at the door.

"Where's Dick?" asked Gar.

"He went home for the night." Terra looked at Gar and already knew that he had another question.

"Why?"

"It seems that he made his roommate mad at him and he came back sulking," Terra said in amused tone.

"He was probably acting like jerk again." All three of them smirked, knowing just how much of a jerk Richard could be.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kori Anders sat on her bed in the hotel room. She looked at the clock, 8:45 p.m. She got her purse and made sure that all her stuff was secured. Then making sure she had her key for her room, she went to the elevator. 'He is going to be so happy when he sees me again,' she thought. That one thought made her very happy. When she saw Richard again and she would explain why she left and he would forgive her. He had too. Now she was in lobby and went through the door to outside, she waved to a cab. 'It's good that he doesn't know my secret, because if he did there would no way in hell that he would take her back. Ever again.' That was her last thought before she got in the cab.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Richard sat on his couch staring at Raven, who was sitting beside him. When he had come home about twenty or so minutes ago, he had brought Chinese with him in an attempt to apologize for earlier today. But Raven had ignored him, not the food and ate in the living room while he ate in the kitchen. She had come ten minutes before he had and changed into a cotton pants and a black wife beater. The clothes showed just how tiny she was as a person and brought out her curves. Her bangs were in her face as she read. Her sapphire eyes moved across the page taking in what she was reading.

She stopped reading and looked in his direction with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"You have a staring problem or something," she quipped in her monotone voice.

"When are you going to start talking to me again," he asked.

"Technically, I speaking to you right now," she answered

"Stop being such a smart ass."

"Can't help it if I'm smarter than you," she said right back.

"You wish," he said in trademark cocky tone.

"I don't have to wish, it already came true." Richard narrowed his eyes at her. Raven was just too damn witty for her own good. Then he did the next best thing, he took her book.

Raven looked at Richard not amused in the slightest. She reached over to take her book back but he just put it in his other hand. She sighed.

"Give it back, right now!" she commanded. She held her hand out to him so he could place the book in it.

"Make me." That was it, she knew this was drastic but he made her crazy and not in a good way. She jumped up and straddled Richard on his lap, her small hands wrapping around his throat. She was going to choke him until she felt better. Richard was shocked that Raven was on top of him trying to choke the heck out of him, but it didn't affect him in the least. Raven heard laughing coming from him that made her angry. He took his free hand grabbed Raven wrists pulling her down to stare at him right in the eyes. She glared and he smiled. Richard liked this situation a lot. A beautiful girl on his lap, 'at his mercy' he added mentally, glaring at him. He loved it.

"I win Rae-Rae," he said smiling. She was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. (Pretty in Scarlet20 you've been waiting for this! ) Raven got up and stood before him.

"Since I won, go see who it is," Richard said in a happy tone. He saw Raven glare even harder at him but moved to get to the door. She fixed her wife beater and looked through the peep hole. She saw that it was a woman, no harm in finding out who she was.

The door opened and Kori saw a woman with black hair and dark blue stormy eyes standing there waiting for her to say something. Kori said the first thing that came to mind.

"You aren't Richard," she cried loudly. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously," the woman said.

"Where's Richard and what are you doing here?" Kori continued. This was going downhill fast. Raven turned to see to Richard coming up behind her. His facial expression shocked her. He looked furious. He had heard a voice that he never wanted to hear again. He stood behind Raven and looked at Kori coldly.

"What do you want?" Richard spat the words out. Raven tried to turn and leave but Richard wouldn't let her. She turned at and looked at him with question evidently in her eyes. Kori didn't know what was going on. Richard was supposed to be happy to see her, not angry.

"Didn't you hear me I said, what you want," he said furiously. 'Why is she here at all?' All these questions were floating around in Richard's mind and they were making him crazy. Kori had never seen Richard this angry before.

"Richard, I'm here to move back into my apartment with you," Kori said trying to act calm.

Richard smiled nastily to her, "So sorry Kori but you can't." He put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Raven is my roommate." He felt satisfaction when Kori looked at him in horror. Then her eyes narrowed and what she said next had his blood boiling.

"I don't think that she's roommate Richard, I think she's the whore that you've used to replace me." Kori's green eyes looked over at Raven; you could practically feel the hate coming off of her. Richard looked down at Raven who was holding Kori's glare with one of her own, but he could tell she was hurt by that comment. He grabbed Kori's arm and pushed her out the door and closed it behind him.

"Don't you** ever** say anything about Raven again or you **will** regret it," he snarled. He looked at her with disgust. He didn't know where this protective side was coming from but no one was going to talk about Raven that way.

"What did I do to make you hate me so Richard?" she asked, trying to use a soft tone. She gave Richard an expression that used to make him melt but not anymore. He glared even harder.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe having an abortion and then not telling me about it for starters," he said in acidic tone. Kori's emerald eyes widen in shock. She felt her heart drop and found it hard to get her next words out.

"You knew all this time." This couldn't be happening.

"When you left, there was a mail from a clinic stating that your abortion was a fucking success. I hope that you know that I **hate **you with everything that I am," Richard spat those words with all the hate that he was feeling at the moment. Kori couldn't let it end like this.

"But Rich-" she tried but he cut her off.

"Understand this Kori; I don't ever want to see you again." There was finality in his tone and he turned around and went back inside to his apartment. She stood there for a couple of moments before everything Richard said finally took an impact. She crumpled to the floor and she allowed the tears flow.

**§Inside§**

Richard had his back against the door and he sighed. He now owed Raven another apology.

"Raven," he called. There was nothing for a moment and then heard her coming down the stairs looking with 'what do you want' expression.

"Raven I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what Kori said," he said guilty. She walked up to him and looked him directly in the eyes. Then she hugged him, which shocked him, he had expected her to yell or hit him. But never hug him. He looked at the small woman whose head rested neatly on his chest. He put his arms around her waist and hugged back. When he looked down he saw her looking at him.

"What."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." He thought for a second wondering if he should tell her. Richard trusted her so he led her to the couch. They sat down next to each other and for a minute no one spoke.

Then he heard Raven speak. "Who was she, Richard?" He sighed and drew a breath back in. "Raven that was my ex-fiancée; I loved her so much that I wanted to marry her as soon as possible." Richard looked to find her not looking at him in pity but in understanding. He continued. "Three years ago when my father who you know is Bruce Wayne offered for me to help him run the company, Kori told me accept the offer because that would mean a heck of a lot more money. I didn't want to and instead became a detective. Bruce understood and respected my decision, but Kori was upset with me and didn't talk to me for a least a week. We eventually worked through our problems but Kori started taking longer business trips for modeling career. Then later, one day I came home, all her belongings were gone from her room. She didn't even leave me a damn note, Raven."

Then he sighed again. "The next when I came home I got the mail and saw one address to Kori from a clinic I thought that something was wrong so I opened it and read the letter. Do you know what it said Raven? It was letter of recipient to say that her abortion had been a success and that there wouldn't be any long term damage. She aborted my child without telling me." Richard felt his eyes sting as he felt the familiar pain wash over him. He would never get to know the child, if it was a boy or a girl. He felt a hand touch his own and he looked at Raven who was in tears.

"Raven what's wrong?" He didn't expect Raven to be crying.

"Richard I'm crying for you," she said very softly. The words touched him all the way to his heart. He reached enveloped her in tight hug. He caught the scent of her hair and breathed it in contented. He let go of her and wiped her tears with the back of his hand and smiled gently to Raven.

"Thank you," he said with all the sincerity in him. Raven nodded and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight Richie." Richard frowned at her.

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound old." He smirked. "Goodnight Rae-Rae." She scowled at him for calling her Rae-Rae but glad that he was feeling a little better. He watched her walk up the stairs and smiled.

_**Thank You, Raven** _

♥

**Author's Note: **Well, how was that? I am sooooo sorry for the late update. I had writer's block. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go but couldn't get the words to come out the right way. I think that I re- wrote this chapter at least 5 times before it came out the way I wanted to. Now on to my lovely reviewers.

Tecna: Did you like it? Because I hope that it meets your standards!

Sillymail: Shhh, don't tell anyone it's a secret between you and me. Raven past will reviled eventually.

Otakualways: You figured it out! Here's a cookie for you. You are a genius!

Anonymous: here's your update!

Darkofthenight: I'm glad that you liked it. Thank you very much.

Pretty in Scarlet20: Thank you! You are probably right; I can't give anything away yet. A jealous Raven is fun to write but writing a jealous Richard is even better. You don't know what Richard will do, but with Raven she'll just walk away or ignore it. Does Richard yelling count as kicking her ass?lol! Your story 'Desert Rose' is kicking ass! YAY!

J.Zink: Thank you very much! I'm so glad that you like it! I'm trying to improve my writing so thank you for that compliment! I will keep up the good work! Hope you enjoyed!

CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: Its okay! As long as you review. I am glad that you like it and I hope that you will like this one as well.

**I hope everyone will continue to review!**

**Until next time and with lots of luv,**

♥**Cherry Jade♥**

**This is a Cherry Jade Production. **


	4. Plan

Author's Note: Here is chapter four! Oh before I forget Karen Wexler is Bumblebee and Jennifer Morgan is Jinx, kay.

C**h**a**p**t**e**r **4**

P**l**a**n **

_July 21, 2005_

Raven woke to up to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked at her clock; it read 7:30 a.m. She made her way into her bathroom brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she took a shower and washed her hair. Thoughts from last night came to her mind and she frowned. Raven didn't want to think about that Kori woman, she just wanted to forget. But then she smiled, Richard completely trusted her. He told her about Kori when he could have told her to mind her business. Raven turned off the water, grabbed her towel and dried off. After she was done, she went into her closet to find something to wear. Since Raven had a locker at the hospital where it contained her uniform, she could wear normal clothes. She picked out jeans and tee shirt that said 'You have issues' and socks. Then she made her way downstairs. What Raven saw made her feel very mischievous.

There on the table was his food which consisted of eggs, two slices of ham and some toast. It smelled so good and Richard back currently turned since he was on the phone. Apparently he didn't hear when she entered the kitchen. Now was her chance. Raven sat down and happily started to eat Richard's food.

Richard nodded even though Victor couldn't see it. Looks like they had another case on their hands.

"I'll be at the station in twenty minutes to help you, okay Vic."

"Did your roommate forgive you for being a jerk Dick?" Vic asked. Richard could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Just shut the hell up!" He hated when Vic or Gar found out anything, they never let him live it down.

"Bye." Richard could have sworn he heard laughing in the background. He sighed and hung up. Then he turned around and his mouth dropped open. Raven sitting in his seat with his food. Eating it. He paused and just stared.

As soon as shock wore off he smiled a fake smile. "Good morning, Raven."

"Good morning Richie," she said after taking another bite of his eggs. The Richie comment didn't even faze him; she was just his breakfast like it was hers. 'Too bad I can't arrest her,' he thought. 'I would just throw away the key.'

"Are you enjoying yourself, Raven?"

"Very much so, thanks for asking." She finished the last of the ham and got up. There wasn't anything left. Raven moved over to the sink and put the plate and the cup in there. Then she turned to look at him.

"Thanks for the breakfast Richie, maybe you should make some for yourself," Raven suggested. Richard gave her a blank stare. After she ate his food, she was just going to suggest that he make his own food. Oh hell no. Richard chuckled evilly as he walked toward her. Raven didn't like the sound of his laughter; it sounded psycho-like, so she backed up.

"Richard, be reasonable about this." It wasn't that she was scared or anything, he was just being a little creepy right now.

"Oh I am Rae, don't worry." He was in front of since now she was backed against the wall. He stared at her with an expressionless look on his face. She needed a way out of this situation. Raven suddenly smirked at him.

"Richard you'll be late for work!" she exclaimed. He looked at his watch and saw that he still had fifteen minutes left. While he was preoccupied, Raven made a dash for the door and made it out into the living room before a hand grabbed her spun her around. Richard backed Raven into the nearest wall again and held her wrists above her head.

"Pretty clever Rae-Rae, but you forget, I'm a detective," he said with a smirk.

She scowled at him. "So?"

"Why can't you make your own breakfast?"

"Why, when I can eat yours?"

"It stops being funny after awhile Rae-Rae."

"You didn't see me laughing, did you?" Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at him waiting for him to reply.

"How are you going to make it up to me?" He really wanted something to make up for the eating of his breakfast.

"By giving you a pat on the back and saying 'thank you'," she stated seriously. He looked at incredulously and she started to laugh. His expression was just too funny.

"Well what do you want?"

"How about you make me dinner tonight? Does that seem fair to you?" Raven thought it over and then she nodded agreeing. 'It can't be that hard can it.' That thought flashed through her mind. Richard smiled and hesitated on doing something. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. It seemed innocent enough to him.

"Can't wait." He smiled and removed his hands and went back into the kitchen. Raven just stood there. Then she put a hand to her cheek, that had felt…nice. She grabbed her sneakers and went to tell Richard bye. Raven was out the door and off to work.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

True to his word, fifteen minutes later Richard was making his way through the police station. He went into his office only to discover Terra, Victor and Gar waiting for him. All three looked at him as if he had a secret to tell them.

"What?"

"Oh come on Dick, did your roommate forgive you or what?" Gar was very interested, especially since Richard had that pretty little lady all for himself.

"Yeah she did." Richard didn't feel like retelling what happen last night, but he knew eventually that they would get him to talk.

"She forgave you. Just like that?" Victor asked dubiously.

"Just like that," Richard recapitulated.

"Dick, you are dealing with other detectives don't insult our intelligence and act like we can't read your expressions," Terra spoke looking him dead in the eye. Richard sighed.

"Kori came back last night," he said emotionlessly. Three pairs of eyes bulged out of their heads and one mouth dropped open. That happened to be Gar's mouth. Vic was the first to break the silence. Richard told them how Kori wanted to move back in with him and how she thought he didn't know what she did before she left.

"So how did she take it?" Terra asked.

"She started crying." His voice was detached.

"Did you feel sorry for her?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" Terra couldn't believe what she hearing. Two years ago Richard would have been thrilled that Kori Anders came back into his life, but now he was just bitter and spat her name like it was a curse.

"After what she did, and then called Raven a whore. Did you think that I was going to pull her into my arms and make her feel better?" Richard tone definitely had anger and protectiveness when he spoke about Raven.

"Dude, if I had Raven as my roommate I'd be all over her in two seconds," Gar said with a smirk. Terra and Richard frowned. He didn't like the way Gar talk about Raven at all. And Terra didn't like the way Gar kept talking about a woman who had shown no interest in him at all.

"Well I'm glad that she's **_my_** roommate and not yours Gar," he told him in a possessive tone. "And besides that you're married," Richard reminded him, his stormy blue eyes hard. Vic eyes widened but not enough to be noticed. He couldn't believe Dick; he really and truly believed that Raven was his. Richard moved to take a seat at his desk trying hard not glare at Gar. 'But he went too far' his conscience said. Gar decided that he would watch his mouth around Dick. Because, if he ever came on to Raven, he knew that Dick would make him pay.

"Anyway let me hear the details of this new case." Richard wanted to change the subject. This was the second time in one week Richard had felt possessive over Raven, maybe he just needed to calm down. 'Calm down my ass' he thought angrily. 'He just needs to leave Raven alone'. Gar married for goodness sake. Victor told Richard everything that happened yesterday and Terra gave him the information on the ex-wife, while Gar just stayed silent. Dick was troubled for the first time in a while.

"Well," he said standing up. "Lets go to the apartment and investigate there, we should find some answers. Terra spoke up.

"I'll stay here and you guys call me incase you find anything." Terra just didn't want to be around Gar right now and she could get finally get to organizing some files. The guys nodded and made their way out the door, Garfield pausing to look at Terra who didn't even return the gaze. He knew that he was in some deep shit later.

Murder's P.O.V.

I got off of the elevator in Gotham General. In my hand, I held a file on person that I was interested in. I made my way to an office. I opened the door and saw that the man was alone; I walked in and closed the door. His name was Dr. Phillip Thomas, who was 35. He owed me a big favor. Four years ago he was accused date rape, but luckily I had been there to persuade the woman not to talk in exchange that he would leave the former hospital that he worked at. Now it was time to repay that favor.

"Hello Thomas," I said my voice smooth. "It's been a long time."

"What do you want Wilson?" I cocked an eyebrow, pleased that he still knew the way I operated.

"Well since you put so delicately, I do want something." I paused and narrowed my eyes. I was dead serious now. "I want you do go out on a date with one of your co-worker here at the hospital." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Who is she?" Again with the questions. I sighed and tossed him the file. He opened it and saw that it contained a picture of a lovely woman whose name was Raven Roth. I heard his breath hitch as he looked at the picture. This man was such a pervert. He stopped looking at the picture and looked at me.

"I'll go on a date with her, but what do you want me to do?" he asked. I handed him a container that had a pill inside. It would dissolve in any liquid.

"I want you to use the pill to make her talk. Set the date up for tomorrow night and I'll come to listen whatever she told you." Thomas sneered at me and asked a stupid question.

"What's in for me?" I walked to the door, smirked and turned around.

"You won't go to jail." I opened the door and left.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Raven was on the computer at the nurses' station making appointments for patients. On Raven's right to her making calls was Karen Wexler. She was African-American with dark brown hair and grayish colored eyes. Karen was a good friend to Raven and also helped her get acquainted with the staff and head board doctors at the hospital. On Raven left was Jennifer Morgan. She had strawberry blond colored hair and light green eyes. She had a flirtatious nature and was got along with almost everyone except old people. Jennifer just couldn't deal with them.

After Karen was done on the phone she turned to Raven and Jennifer. "How about later we go out for something to eat."

"As long as you're buying," Jennifer said automatically. Karen just looked with her eyes narrowed.

"Fine but next time your buying." Then Jennifer looked up and noticed a doctor coming to get a file. It was Dr. Thomas himself. He had that stupid self-satisfied look on his face that most people hated. He stopped in front of Raven who hadn't even noticed his presence. Karen tapped her and pointed. Raven looked up and scowled at him.

"Is there something that you need?" She really hated the way he was looking at her.

"Yes I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." Raven nodded and got up from her position to walk a little ways from the station so they couldn't hear their conversation.

"I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?" He asked bluntly. Raven thought it over.

"What day?"

"Tomorrow night." Raven was picked up a strange feeling from him and decided to accept. Then she would figure out what the hell was his problem was.

"Alright then."

"I'll give you the details tomorrow on where going." With that he walked off without a single glance toward her. Raven made her way back to the station where Karen and Jennifer looked at her curiously. She decided to answer their unspoken question.

"He asked me out on a date," she said in her monotone voice. Their eyes widen and Karen spoke first.

"What did you say?"

"I agreed."

Jennifer's mouth dropped open. "But why would you?"

"There's something strange about him and now he is suddenly asking me out on a date." They both nodded and Raven went back to work still thinking about how she was going to tell Richard.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kori sat on the bed in her hotel room. She came back for Richard and now he wanted nothing to do with her. In her hand she held a picture of her and Richard hugging, smiling at the camera. She remember when the picture was taken, it was during a Fourth of July celebration. A tear made its way down her face. She just couldn't give up; she would make Richard hers again. She laid down on the bed and smiled. Kori and Richard would be together again was the only way it could be.

**Author's note: **Well how was that? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! They made me so happy! Luv you all!

Shadow290: I feel the same way! I don't like Starfire. I just don't. She irritates me to no end and I can't stand her most of the time. I agree with you, go Robin and Raven!

Tecna: I'm here so there is no need to get impatient! I hope that you liked this chapter!

Sillymail: I'm glad that you loved!

Pretty in Scarlet20: Now I have given you a clue about the murder and what he wants. I'm glad that you liked my idea; I don't agree with abortion or anything but it works for this story. Kori was kinda dumb for thinking that she could come back, have Richard and everything would be peachy! I was soo tempted to have Richard smack her around a little when she called Raven a whore.lol! You're not clueless, I just coming out with the clues slowly. Luv ya too!

Darkofthenight: Thank you very much!

SRC: I know their hard to ignore!

Jester pet oriole: Your very welcome, only one other person has told me thanks. I thank your review! I dedicate the next chapter to you! And I agree that Alena is a very good writer! I worship it!

Bunnysquirrel: Thanks!

CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: I read your story and I loved it! You are awesome, I just love your stories!

Lianna: Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it!

Val-Creative: Don't beat yourself up, I need you to review! I hope that you liked this chapter; your opinion means a lot!

Shadowsdove: I'm glad that you love it! I hope that you review again!

Please Review!

**This is a Cherry Jade Production.♥**


	5. Conversations

Author's Note: I hope that you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine, ya heard!

**Chapter 5**

**_Conversations_**

_July 27, 2005_

The three detectives didn't find much at the apartment. They spent hours searching thoroughly but all they found was some old pictures and some clothing, but nothing that said who the kill was. Whoever killed Hollen was an expert that was for sure. After coming back from the victim's apartment, the detective all went their separate ways to get some work done except for Garfield. Gar went to find Terra, and found her in her office organizing files on the computer. He knocked before entering; he heard a muffled "come in". He entered and closed the door behind him. Terra looked up from what she was doing and saw that it was Gar, one person she didn't want to see right now.

Terra's light blue eyes glared at him coldly. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope, not anything useful." Terra shrugged.

"Oh well, I have work to do. Leave." Her voice was so cold that Gar shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry Terra. You know me; sometimes I can't control what I say and I act stupid in front of." He was cut off by Terra. "Look, Gar I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses, just get the hell out of my office!" She had fire in her cerulean eyes and would hurt him soon, if he didn't remove himself quickly. Gar gulped and turned to leave her office, but stopped and turned around to send her a pleading which was shot down by her glaring.

Feeling dejected and lonely he went to Vic's office only to find him working too.

Victor looked up from his computer. "How did it go?"

Garfield sighed heavily. "I can tell you one thing: I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Well at least you're alive to talk about it. It could be worse." Vic really did hope that Terra and Gar patched things up and soon it would hell working with them both especially if they weren't talking to each other.

"Yeah your right Vic, wanna go get something to eat?" Victor stood up.

"Sure man lets go and you're buying."

"Gee thanks."

"Anytime man." Gar grinned, now he felt a little bit better.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Richard had just come back from listening to the forensic team's theory on what happened. There was no foreplay, but the victim was being starved before he died. Also Richard went to the inspector and she said nothing had been misplaced in the factory. Whoever this person he was very careful. Richard stopped at his office door only to find it open. He walked in and found… a womanly body with tanned skin and red hair. 'No, please don't let it be her.' He was filled with dread; Richard just did not want to deal with her right now. He knew how stubborn she was.

Kori sitting in a chair that was in front of his desk. She must have heard a sound because she turned around smiling. Richard narrowed his electric blue eyes at her. 'What the hell is she smiling about?' The thought made Richard scowl even harder.

"What is it this time Kori?" She stood up and made her way to him, and then she threw her arms around him. Kori tried to hug him harder but he pushed her off of him.

"I asked you a question, now answer it." The sooner this was over the better.

"You already know why I'm here, I want to move in back with you," she said in a sweet tone. Kori's green eyes watched him carefully to see his reaction. Richard just stood there looking at her blankly.

"Get rid of that woman you're living with, I don't think she is doing you any good Richard." Richard could feel the rage bubbling inside his veins. Living with Raven not good for him? Who the hell did she think she was? His mother? Raven living with him kept him sane. Before Raven moved in, everyday he came home to an empty apartment with just the four walls to look at. Now that Raven was there, he had someone to talk to. He would be damned if he let Kori Anders tell him what to do!

"I thought I made myself clear when I told you that Raven isn't going anywhere. She will to continue to live with **_me_** whether you like it or not." Richard's voice was hard as if he was speaking to someone he hated. Kori closed her emerald eyes and sighed deeply. She was going to have to pull out her tricks that she used to use with Richard. She opened her eyes to look at him sorrowfully. She looked like she about to cry, her green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. This look always made Richard soften his look toward her no matter what. Too bad it didn't work this time.

"Richard I still love you and I know that you love me with all of your heart. Please Richard; let's just go back to way things were before. We were so happy Richard, don't throw it away." Kori thought that would do the trick. The truth was she was desperate. She wasn't complete with out without him, so she was shocked when she heard him laugh. It was such a cold laugh that chilled her to her bones.

"You actually think that I would want to get back together with **_you_**? You're the one who threw our relationship away when you left. But I have one question for you Kori. Why did you do it?" He paused. This was still touchy subject for him. "Kori, you knew that I would have taken care of you and the baby. You know that I would've loved both you and that baby with all my heart. But no, you just decided to take away my very first child. Then you left me without telling me. Do you know how crushed I was?" Richard voice suddenly was parched. He swallowed and the glare was back full force. Anger overpowered all the sadness he was feeling.

"I told you last night. I hate you. Plain and simple. Now do me a favor and get the fuck out of my office. I don't care what reasons you have or had. What's done is done. Just go away," he spat angrily. Kori felt dread in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"But Rich-" Kori could feel the tears running down her face. Everything was just falling apart. She tried to reach for him, but he turned away.

"**Leave. Now." **There was no room for argument. Kori nodded and walked toward the door. She turned and looked him, only to see his beautiful blue eyes glare angrily at her. She closed the door behind her and put her hand to her mouth to try to stifle a sob. Kori never thought that Richard could be so cold toward her. She prayed that he would forgive her soon.

After Richard heard the door close he sighed. He went to go see down behind his desk. Richard felt the familiar tears prickling at his eyes. He wouldn't cry any more, he was done crying over Kori and his lost child. He could only hope that he would meet the right woman one day.

Or maybe he already had…

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

It had been 30 minutes since Raven came home. She had changed out of her clothes and put on a dark blue cotton skirt that came up to her a little past her knees and a white tee shirt. She put her hair in a loose ponytail and went into the kitchen. 'What to cook, what to cook,' she thought repeatedly. Cooking was the least of her problems, when she told Richard that she going on a date, how would he react? 'Oh boy', she knew he could be protective that's for sure. She remembered this one time…

**§Flashback§**

Raven and Richard were at the grocery store buying the food items that they needed. Richard said that he was going to go get the bread and then left. She looked at the list, she needed sauce for spaghetti. So she pushed the shopping cart and went over to the isle. As she was bending down to get the sauce since it was on the bottom, she felt someone smack her butt. Raven stood up quickly and turned to look at the person who dared to touch her. It was a man probably in his late twenties and had too many piercing for her taste. He had long brown hair that was in a low ponytail and amber colored eyes. Raven narrowed her deep blue eyes at him.

"What the hell are you doing," she said angrily. The man smirked.

"Name's A.J. and I was feeling you up baby." Raven looked at him in disgust. She hated men like this; sometimes they needed a foot up their asses.

"Don't ever touch me again A.J. or I'll kick your ass!" Where the hell was Richard when she needed him?

"Oh a feisty one, I like that," he lecherously said. Raven glared even harder.

A.J. took a step toward Raven and she instinctively took one back. The man was just put his hand on her when another hand grabbed the guy's arm and turned him around to face angry blue eyes.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Richard asked dangerously. Even though his voice was quite so he didn't attract a crowd, it still sounded dangerous. Raven's heart started to beat faster; she had never seen Richard like this before, all protective over her.

"I don't care what she said, I saw her first. Now go away, me and her have unfinished business." A.J. was about to get what was coming to him if he didn't leave soon.

"I think you're done." The man with brown hair threw a punch at Richard but caught it and began to squeeze it. What A.J. didn't know was that Richard was very strong. The guy was brought to his knees and he stared painfully into Richard's cold unrelenting blue eyes.

"Say you're sorry," he growled.

" I'm ssss-" but A.J. just couldn't get the words out. The pain was unbearable and he almost cried out.

"I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Please forgive me!" he cried out. Richard let go and the guy got up and ran in the opposite direction.

He smirked and looked in the direction the guy ran, "Little bitch." He went over to Raven and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. She nodded and he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to inspect her himself. After he was done, smiled and handed her the bread. Raven felt protected and she smiled too. It made her feel good. Very good.

**§End Of Flashback§**

Raven sighed at the memory. When Richard wasn't a jerk, he was a pretty cool guy. He liked to tease her and she teased him in return. Sometimes they would have the battle of the "wits" as Richard called it and they both enjoyed it. Raven just hoped that he wouldn't take the date the wrong way.

Raven decided to make fried rice and chicken. That should be good, right?

Richard came in his apartment and closed the door behind him. Something was smelled delicious. He took off his shoes and went to the kitchen. He liked the scene that he saw before him. Raven wearing his white apron that was too big for her small frame standing in front of the stove stirring some rice. And by the looks of things she hadn't noticed him.

Richard decided to be very naughty; he snuck up behind Raven and whispered in to her ear. "I'm back." Raven's sapphire eyes closed when she felt Richard's breath on her ear. She shivered and bit her lip to hold back a small moan. She turned around find Richard with a grin on his handsome face.

"How dare you sneak up on me?" She waved the spoon like she was going to hit him and he backed away from her. She took a step toward him and her eyes narrowed.

"I shouldn't give any dinner and let you starve tonight."

"Oh come on Rae-Rae, don't be like that, I was just saying hi." She wasn't even listening to him. She had turned around to go back to stirring the rice. Whatever she was making smelled damn good and he couldn't wait to have a taste. She turned off the stove and to the pan off the burner and then took off the apron. She went over to the cabinet and took out only two plates. Richard smiled at the action, she wasn't as mad as he thought.

"I knew you wouldn't starve me, you love me too much to do such a thing."

"Actually, I'm doing this so you'll shut up."

"But you love me," he protested.

"I'd love you for you to shut up." Richard rolled his eyes knowing that she didn't mean any of it.

She handed him his dinner and he grabbed a two forks. Raven put her dinner down on the table and went in the fridge to get a fruit juice mix that she had made.

They ate together enjoying the silence. The reason Raven was silent was because she still trying to find a way to tell Richard that she had a date without him trying to kill the guy. The reason for Richard's silence was he kept thinking about his encounters with Kori and Gar today. He was possessive and protective over Raven, but what did it mean? Soon they finished and Richard washed the dishes since it was his turn. They both went into the living room and sat down to watch something on T.V.

Raven turned to stare at Richard; he was gazing at the TV, she decided that she going to tell him now.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you." Nervousness was killing Raven. Suddenly Richard grinned.

"You've decided to name me the most attractive man you have _ever _met." Raven actually had the decency to blush.

"I'm afraid not." Richard just pouted when he heard that.

"Tomorrow night, I have a date," she hesitantly said. The color drained out of Richard's face and he stared blankly at Raven. He felt his heart drop.

"A date?" he asked quietly. She nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Is this person someone you like?" Now this was a question she could easily answer. Richard hoped to God that she didn't like this person. He felt this ache inside his chest, he awaited her answer.

"Nope." And Richard looked up sharply at her. Raven could see the question in his stormy blue eyes.

"Just some doctor who wants to get to know me better." Raven wasn't going to tell Richard her suspicions about Dr. Thomas. She didn't want him getting all paranoid.

Richard felt relief flow through him.

"So you don't like him," Richard said slowly and hopefully. He didn't want his Raven going out with some strange doctor. 'Wait, his?' he thought skeptically. 'Since when is Raven his?'

Raven grinned like he did earlier and said in a seductive tone, "Richard, you know I **_only_ **have eyes for you." Raven's statement made Richard feel funny, like a tingling sensation.

"Why would you have eyes for anyone else, when you have me?" Richard couldn't believe that he said that aloud. Raven's eyes widen after that statement.

He changed the subject quickly. "You'll promise to call me if anything goes wrong." He wanted her to know that he would be there for her, and ready to rescue her if anything went wrong.

She put her right hand over her heart and held up her left. "I, Raven Roth solemnly promise to call Richard Grayson should anything go wrong tomorrow night." Richard nodded and turned to face the TV, even though he didn't feel too good about the situation, but Raven was an adult so he couldn't do anything about it.

Richard decided to tell Raven about Kori visit today. "Raven, Kori came to see me today," he said casually. Raven's eyebrow furrowed, she wasn't jealous or anything just generally curious. "What did she say?" Richard told her how Kori wanted Raven to move out and how she wanted him back.

Raven waved a hand airily and said, "Don't let what Kori has to say get to you; I'm not going to move anytime soon." Richard didn't say anything; he was just staring into space. Raven noticed that he looked troubled.

Again feeling mischievous for the day, Raven hugged Richard. What she did next shocked him even more. He felt her soft lips against his cheek. Raven pulled back to see his reaction.

"I got you back for this morning." Richard stared at her intently, looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes. He took Raven into his arms and pulled her close to him. He could smell her shampoo and he sighed contently into her hair. Richard held her until they went to bed. And to say the least, Raven didn't mind at all.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author's note: **WOW! Thank you all for the reviews! I love you all! You all are the best!

Otakualways: You were reviewer number 50! Here's a bunch of cookies for you! Nah, Starfire isn't working with Slade that would make her too evil! I'm glad that you reviewed!

Pretty in Scarlet20: I am very happy that you're happy that I updated! . Lets just say that the doctor wont like what will happen to him. A jealous Robin is much better! Thanks so much for the compliments! It means so much! Luv ya!

Mysti-eyed: A new reviewer! I'm glad that you liked it! Make me soo happy! I hope that you will continue to review!

CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: I definitely think you're a better writer than me, but thank you for the compliment! I don't think Richard will follow her, I think that he trusts her to take care of herself. I hope that you review again.

Sillymail: Thanks for the review. Raven doesn't have info on anything, he wants to know something about her.

Fortex: Thank you very much! I would have hated when Kori came back, just for Raven to come in and assume that was his girlfriend. It would have been all downhill from there you know. I'm glad that you liked my idea, I hope you continue to review.

U don't need to know: Oh wow! Another author I worship! It's safe to say that there will be another Gar/Dick interaction, I love writing those. Richie getting all possessive over Raven.

Val-Creative: I'm glad that you reviewed again! Makes me very happy! As for Raven's seeing through Thomas's plan, I have something up my sleeve. And your right no one messes with Rob/Rae's love! –Gets a bat too- I hope that you review again!

Kick-Me-When- I'm-Down: I'm so happy that you liked it! No I haven't gotten any flame, but if I ever do, I'll remember what you said! I hope that you review again.

tt: I'm glad that you like this story! I hope that you liked this chapter!

Bunnysquirrel: You like my story? YAY! -does a dance- They love me, they truly love me! I hope that you review again!

Tecna: Here is your update your majesty!lol! Your going to have to read the next chapter to find out if Raven gets drugged or not!

Daughter Of Life And Death: Yup you got it!

**On the Beauty Is Within Us: **Raven goeson her date and suspects something is amidst when Dr. Thomas keeps looking at her drink! Richard gets a clue to why he is so protective over Raven. I can't say anymore folks that would give away the next chapter!-

**Luv, **

**Cherry Jade**

**This is a _Cherry Jade_ Production. ©**


	6. I Can't Be Cool

**Disclaimer: Cherry Jade does NOT own TT!**

Chapter 6

_**I** C**a**n**'t** B**e** C**o**o**l**_

_August 6, 2005_

Raven finished making the last of the appointments for her patients. Instead of wearing her nurse's uniform she wore sneakers, black jeans, and dark blue long sleeve shirt that clung to her curves. She typed the last of last word and hit save. Karen looking over her shoulder to make sure she was done.

"Hey Rae, looking forward to that date with _the_ Dr. Thomas?" asked Karen with a smirk. Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, would you?"

"I'm not the one with the date Raven." Jennifer walked over and saw her two favorite people. She looked at Raven and from the scowl on her face Karen was probably teasing her.

"Karen, are you teasing poor Rae?"

"Why yes Jennifer. I am, wanna join?"

"Of course Karen, so Raven where is the Doc. taking you tonight?"

Raven looked at them and saw the interested look on their faces. "He said something about taking me to the 'Rainforest' this morning when I saw him." They nodded and Karen asked the next question on her list.

"Is he going to pick you up?"

"Yes."

Jennifer and Karen knew all about Raven roommate Richard, but that was all, nothing about how they acted around each other. Raven loved her privacy. Jennifer started smirk when something occurred to her.

"Raven did you tell Richard?" Raven was speechless for a few seconds. She didn't expect Jennifer to remember Richard.

"I did."

"And?"

"He was fine with it," she said with boredom. Raven looked at her watch, it read twelve. "Now as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I'm having lunch with-" Raven stopped speaking. Richard walked out of the elevator and toward where she was standing. Karen and Jennifer looked up to see a tall well build man with spiky jet black hair and electric blue eyes. He was so hot! Jennifer, being that natural flirt that she walked up to him.

"Hey gorgeous, looking for something?"

Richard smirked at her. "As a matter a fact I am." His eyes roamed up down, she had a pretty face and nice body, but she wasn't Raven. All the females who around started to gawk at this handsome man. Raven felt like shouting to all of them, 'I LIVE with him, so back off.'

Jennifer smiled. "Or are you looking for a someone?"

"Yes, I was looking for someone but I found her," he said sexily looking at Raven.

"Would that person be me by any chance?" Jennifer asked cutely with her eyelashes fluttering.

"No, sorry, but the woman behind you is." Karen and Jennifer both turned to look at Raven who was blushing lightly. Richard saw this and smiled inwardly, she looked beautiful with her cheeks flushed.

"Ready to go Rae-Rae?" Raven eyes narrowed slightly.

"Stop calling me that Richard, and yes I'm ready to go." She walked around Karen to stand beside Richard and took his hand to lead away him to the elevator. He turned and winked at the women behind Raven. All of the nurses including Jennifer and Karen sighed depressed. He was taken. Damn!

In the elevator…

Raven had her arms folded under her breasts and was glaring at the elevator doors. She silently fuming, but she was not going to tell Richard. 'Who did he think he was embarrassing me like that?' He was looked down at Raven amused. She was definitely jealous. He could tell.

"Something the matter Raven?"

"Nope nothing is wrong Richie, why would there be?"

"Are you jealous of what happened?" Raven turned to him and stared at him blankly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Raven you're upset that I was flirting with that woman."

"No I'm not you embarrassed me, that's all." She was also upset that he could read her so well. How did he know that she was jealous? The elevator doors opened up and they were on the ground floor. Raven walked out the elevator leaving Richard behind. She was out the big automated doors and was about to walk down the block when Richard's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him.

"Did I say you could walk away?"

"I don't need your permission." This is what Richard liked about Raven, she was so feisty. He turned her around to face him. Sapphire eyes looked up at him annoyed. Richard smiled softly as he pulled Raven closer to brush the hair from her eyes and then he kissed her cheek gently. For the second time that day Raven blushed. She looked away and Richard grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Come on Rae. We don't want to be late getting back to work." Raven glanced at their hands and couldn't help but liking it. What was Richard doing to her?

♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was 7:50 p.m. and Raven had ten minutes to finish getting dressed. Richard wouldn't be coming home for twenty minutes. It was better that way. She was wearing a black halter dress that had a tie behind the neck, which was already tied. The dress showed all her curves making her even more desirable. Her hair was neatly wrapped up in a tight bun held by one clip. She wore black high heeled sandals. Raven added some light makeup and grabbed her small black purse; making sure she had her cell phone. She made her way down stairs. She wrote Richard a short note and left it on the coffee table.

She heard a knock on the door and looked at her silver watch and it read eight o'clock. 'Right on time.' Raven opened the door and there stood Dr. Thomas. He wore a red dress shirt and black slacks. He smiled at Raven and she couldn't help but feel disgusted with that look.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and made sure she had her keys. "Then let's go."

**§§§§**

The drive to the restaurant was short and uneventful. There was silence through the whole ride. Now they were seated at table in the back of the room. They ordered their food and were now making small talk. Raven wanted to know why he asked her out so decided to approach the situation with cautions. She didn't want him to get suspicious.

"Doctor Thomas," she started.

"Please Raven call me Phillip," he politely said.

"Okay, Phillip, why did you ask me out on this date?" Phillip thought up the best answer he could.

"I wanted to get to know you better." Raven found that answer a little too forced but she just nodded her head. The silence wasn't awkward as they continued to eat. Then Raven noticed something very peculiar, every few seconds he would glance at her drink and then look away. She pretended that nothing happened but when it repeated itself, she suspected something was amiss. Her clever mind went to work on forming a plan.

Raven put the fork down and sighed. "Phillip may I be excused to use the restroom?" she asked in nice tone.

"Yes you may." Raven grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom. On the way to the restroom there was a wall blocking her from his sight. Perfect. Being tiny had its advantages as she peeked from behind the wall to see what the hell he was up to. Dr. Thomas looked behind, left, and right to see if anyone was watching him. When he caught sight of no one and took a napkin from his pocket which contained the pill.

He made sure no one was watching him again and dropped the pill into his date's drink, watching it dissolved immediately. Raven gasped silently in shock. Dr. Thomas was planning to drug her? That's why he was looking at her drink; she could consider this date cancelled. She took out her cell phone. Raven was calling Richard now.

**ﻼﻼﻼ**

Richard had been home for about five minutes and believe it or not, he was sulking. When he came home, Raven had already left for her date. Evil thoughts started to fill his head. 'What if Raven was enjoying her date and that doctor asked her on another one? What if they decided to have a serious relationship? What if the doc invited Raven to move in with him? What if she left him all alone again?' All these thoughts were whirling around in Richard's head. He breathed in and out. No use getting him self worked up, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He went to take a seat on the couch. Richard started reaching for the remote on the coffee table when he saw a small piece of paper with nice handwriting on it.

It said:

_Dear Richie,_

_I left for my date, but you probably already knew that. There's some food in the fridge for you to eat. Stop worrying about me! I'll bet that your sitting on the couch sulking. _

Richard scowled at the note, how did she know he would sulk? What a smart ass! He gritted his teeth and continued to read.

_Anyway I'll see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Rae-Rae (Just so you'll stop sulking)_

_P.S. _

_I called you Richie! Ha! _

Richard smiled at the last part. As childish as it sounded it made feel a little better. He took the remote and turned on the TV. He watched for about fifteen minutes when he heard the phone ring. He contemplated whether he should answer it or not. In the end, he got up and made his way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Richard?" That sounded like Raven.

"Raven? What's wrong?" He heard a sigh on the other side.

"I need you to pick me up. Date didn't go well." Richard looked up toward the ceiling and thanking whatever God that made this possible.

"Where are you?"

"You know that restaurant called 'Rainforest'? You'll find me in the parking lot."

"Alright. But Raven,"

"Yes Richard?"

"Be careful."

"You know I will." She hung up and Richard went to grab his jacket making sure his keys were in his pocket. He locked the door behind him and he was on his way.

**ﻼﻼ**

Raven was outside in parking lot like she said she would be. She didn't dare go back inside. She would pretend that this never happened and go back to not knowing him. She stood there for a couple of minutes when she heard a voice next to her.

"Why didn't you come back inside?" She turned and saw Dr. Thomas looking at her angrily.

"I didn't feel like it," Raven said coldly.

"And what did I do?" Raven smiled, but it was hollow.

"For starters, I don't know maybe putting a pill into my drink. I'm curious Doctor, what were you planning to do to with me?" She spared him a cold look. Philip had the nerve to look shock but it was only for a second.

"Raven, I'm doctor. Why would I drug you?" He took a step toward her and she took one back. Dr. Thomas could feel desperation flowing through him. If he failed, who knows what Wilson would do to him? He had to get to her to talk.

"Raven, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come back inside with me. Please?" he pleaded.

Raven shook her head. "No. I don't trust you. Now go away." She started to walk away further away from him but he took her arm. Philip started moving her closer to him.

"Rav-" He didn't get to finish because a hand snatch Raven away from him. He stared into ice cold blue eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. **Again**." The man growled fiercely. He held Raven close to him.

Richard felt absolute loathing for this man. When he saw that man pull Raven closer to him, he rushed over and removed his hand, personally. He didn't know why but the thought of anyone touching Raven besides him infuriated him to no end.

"Richard," Raven spoke softly and reached up to touch his face with her soft hand. "Let's go, okay. Don't worry about him." He nodded and Raven allowed him to keep his arm around her shoulders. But the doc was persistent. He took her wrist her left in his hand yanked her away from Richard. Raven almost fell but Richard put his hands around her waist to steady her, her left hand still in Dr. Thomas' hand.

"Get off of me," she said scathingly. "I don't want you touching me." Richard removed his hands from Raven's waist and walked over quickly to Philip, punching him in the face which made the doc let go of Raven. It was crude but effective.

"Didn't I say not to touch her! Are freaking deaf or something!" he yelled angrily. The force of the punch had sent Philip to the ground; it was safe to say that Dr. Thomas tasting the concrete right now. Raven was shocked, sure Richard had been protective in the past but never like this. They needed to leave before this got out of hand.

"Richard forget about him, lets go." They walked away from Dr. Thomas leaving him on the ground.

While Richard and Raven were leaving, a man watched them from a roof top. Slade Wilson was amused and that was rare in itself. Dr. Thomas failed yes, but it seems that the great detective Richard Grayson was in love with Raven. 'How pathetic' he thought. This now presented a change in plans. He would have to get rid of the detective, since he was already on his case. Now just how could he do that…?

♥♥♥

Richard opened to the door to his apartment, Raven right behind him. He heard Raven close the door her and he turned to face her. She was so beautiful. Her almost violet eyes, her dark hair wrapped up in a bun. That dress hugged her curves perfectly. He looked her up and down again.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He saw a blush creep up on her cheeks; she must have heard what he said. He walked up close to her and brushed her face with his knuckles, her cheeks were soft like velvet. Raven closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. She was owed him so much.

"Richard, thank you so much for saving me tonight." She looked up at him. "I know thank you is probably not much, but I really do appreci-" She was cut off when Richard brushed his lips against hers. He lips felt so good against hers it was a slice of heaven. He pulled back but she could still feel his breath on her lips.

"Raven when I saw that man grab you, I was so scared." He looked deep into her sapphire eyes as if he was looking for something. When he found it he continued. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Richard I-" she started, but Richard again cut her off. "Raven, you have to understand, you're very important to me. "I don't think I could stand the thought of losing you." With that said, he kissed her again. Raven was shocked to the core, she important to him. She didn't get to tell him, but he was important to her too. Richard was going to pull away from the kiss because Raven wasn't responding. Then to his surprise she pressed her lips harder to his, her arms were around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. Richard relished the feeling of her lips. He pushed her against the door, his hands itching to run through her hair. But it was pinned up in that delicate bun; he took out the clip that was holding her hair.

Richard pulled away and watched her hair fall down neatly around her face. He ran his fingers through her while placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Raven tried to stifle a moaned, but Richard heard it anyway, she ran her fingers through his short jet black urging him to continue his ministrations. He moved back up to lips kissing her again, soon had to break apart for air.

Raven was on cloud nine at this point. Her shoes were starting to get uncomfortable so she took them off and then next thing she knew, Richard was holding her bridle style in his arms. He walked over to the couch and set her down softly and went to sit beside her.

He put his arms around her, his finger running through her hair again. They enjoyed the feeling of just being in each others company. Raven was placing small kisses on his neck. Then Richard remembered something earlier.

"What did I tell you about calling me Richie?" Raven raised an eyebrow, which made her look sexy his opinion.

"Well I could call you '**Dick**' if that's what you prefer."

"You can call me Richie, your so gross thinking about that kind of stuff." She pulled back and smirked at him. Her sapphire eyes twinkling.

"Well I could find someone who would think about that kind of stuff with me." Richard glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I just might if you keep up this attitude." Richard rolled his eyes. Raven stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"I'm going to shower and go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah, that'll happen when you can morph into a teddy bear." Raven turned to look at him only to find him pouting. He was so cute. She couldn't resist him, which was not a good thing.

"Come give me a goodnight kiss." He was over there so quickly that Raven didn't see when he got up. They shared a long steamy kiss which left Raven dazed. Richard smirked, satisfied.

"Goodnight Raven."

"Yeah, night." Raven showered and went to bed. She couldn't help but dream of a pair of intense blue eyes. As for Richard, he was plain contented for the night.

Later that night…

Raven woke up during the middle of night thirsty. She made her way into the kitchen to get some water. While drinking she felt someone slip into the kitchen. She heard a male voice speak to her.

"Raven you couldn't sleep huh?" Raven scowled, why did Richard feel the need to sneak up on her?

She glanced at him. "Stop sneaking up on me, one day I going to attack you." Richard smirked and took the cup from her. He walked closer to her until she was pressed up against the fridge. Richard leaned closer to her and spoke when his lips brushed her ear.

"You attack me? Raven you probably wouldn't harm a fly?" He pulled back to see her reaction. She was glaring hard at him and was surprised when she flipped him over to take her place against the fridge. Raven reached up and nibbled on his ear.

"You were saying?" She licked his ear and moved down to his neck, placing a hickey on the side. Richard groaned; he was enjoying this immensely, he loved the feeling of her lips against his neck. Her small hands exploring his bare chest rubbing him up and down then pulled him down for a hot, searing kiss. Raven pulled away, smirking like he was earlier.

"Goodnight Richie," she purred seductively as she left the kitchen, leaving Richard hot and bothered.

'Damn it' he thought. He didn't even get her back. Raven was going to get hers, someday. The thought made him smile and he went back upstairs.

**§§§§ **

**Author's Note: **I hope that everyone liked this chapter! School starts Monday for me! I hate school! . That means that updates will probably be a little slower. But I will update! Now on to my lovely reviewers!

**Amber Myst: **The Amber Myst reviewing my little story! I don't believe it! –Bows down- I really appreciate you for checking out my story. Yeah Kori can be selfish so you don't know what she'll do. Then expecting Richard to wait for her, was her dream, but that's not the way reality works. I live for Rob/Rae moments too and when I write them, I get kiddy! –smiles- I hope that you will review again!

**jesters pet oriole:** Your _very_ welcome! Yeah I like West Side Story! That's good musical.

**Fallen Angel561:** I will keep it up! Thanks for the encouragement!

**lil runt: **Thank you sooo much! –Shows everyone my protector- Yea! Don't mess with lil runt! Especially you flamers out there!-laughs madly- Yeah, I wasn't trying to make Star evil or anything. Just not… likeable! I agree that Rob/Rae fans gotta stick together! I'll give ya an AMEN! I luv ya!

**Tecna: **Does this chapter satisfy your curiosity? See, I didn't drug Raven! Aren't you proud of me? Well I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Pretty in Scarlet20: **I glad that you liked the last chapter! I thought Terra should knocked Gar out, but that would have been too cruel. How did you like Richard being protective in this chapter? Thanks for the milk and cookies! They helped motivate me to write this chapter! Luv ya much!

**Val-Creative: **I'm glad that my updating regularly makes you happy! That makes me happy too! Oh I hope that you liked this chapter!

**Bunnysquirrel: **Thank you for reviewing again! Makes me soo happy! No need to scream loudly, I'll try to update soon again, just for you!

**Nightmare Death: **How are you! The next chapter is dedicated to you because you are **great **friend to me! Yeah Kori should be careful who she calls a whore, huh? I hope that you review again!

**Otakualways:** Here was even more flirting in this chapter! I hope that you liked this chapter!

**tt: **Did this chapter fill your need of Richard being protective over Raven? I hope it did.

**u don't need to know: **Dont giggle yourself to death. I need you to review again!-smiles- I'm glad that you like Rae/Rob affections! They're soo cute together.

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: **It's okay if you review late, as long as you review. That's what counts! If you say I'm a better writer, then I will take your word for it. But I still think you're a better writer.

**Mysti-eyed: **I'm soo happy that you liked the last chapter! I hoped that you liked this chapter also!

**Sekai no yakusoku:** I love you. That's all I can really say! You reviewed all my chapters! Your stories are the best! They are soo well written! You must write more! You're right I do better with third person then with first person. First person is kinda hard, well to me it is. Thank you soo much for writing so many reviewd and writing two stories. You're the BEST!

**lilk:** Thank you so much for the review. I will keep writing!


	7. Explosion

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed**! Luv ya!**

**Disclaimer: **I have never own TT, if I did Amber Myst, Alena- chan, Sekai no yakusoku, and SoulfulRepentance would be the producers. I would just be the director! –Grins big-

Let the chapter begin!

**Chapter** **7**

**_Explosion!_**

_August 24, 2005_

It was the day after since that horrible date Raven had with the Dr. Thomas. Richard thought back to the night and thought it was strange that she would just walk out on a date for no apparent reason. He asked her yesterday but she said that "she got a bad feeling from him." But being the detective that he was he couldn't accept that particular reason. Even though he was happy she wasn't dating him or considering talking to him ever again, his gut was telling him it was something more. So when she came down for breakfast he would question her again and again until he got the answer that he wanted.

Since it was getting cooler outside she was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and black cotton pants that hugged her hips. Her hair was up in a pony-tail but her bangs were hanging in her eyes.

"Good morning Richie," she said in light tone. He cringed at the name but he didn't want her calling him Dick because she put to much emphasis on the word.

"Morning Rae." Raven looked at him as she went in the fridge for some milk to go with her cereal. Something was up, usually he would call her Rae-Rae to get on her nerves and then she would get annoyed, hit him and then leave for work, but it was clear that he was thinking about something serious. She set her bowl on the table across from his chair. Raven stood with her hands on her hips in front of him while he stood up by the counter and read the paper. She had enough.

"Okay Richard, spitted it out now." He lowered the paper and raised an eyebrow to look at her.

"Spit what out?"

"You're thinking too much." He gaped at her. Thinking too much? That was a new one.

"I'm thinking too much, huh?" Richard moved closer to her to tap her on the forehead with his pointer finger bent. "Did your screws get loose or something, because me thinking pays some of our bills ya know." Raven scowled at him.

"You know what I'm talking about. You want to ask me a question and your thinking of a way to ask it without me trying to give you an elusive answer. Your facial expression gives it way." Now it was Richard's turn to scowl at her. Maybe him being a detective was a bad thing, she was picking up some of his skills.

"Yea, I'm thinking of way to ask you why you ran out on that doctor in the first place. What you said just seems, I don't know? Off…" Raven sighed. He was still on about that. No wonder he was a detective, nothing escaped his mind. He probably wouldn't let it go till she told him everything. She guessed he deserved to know; after all he did save her.

"Alright Richard, I'll tell you everything Starting with Dr. Thomas resigning yesterday." Raven told him how Dr. Thomas approached her to go out date all of a sudden. She also told Richard how she saw Dr. T put a pill in her drink. When Richard heard that last part, he felt his heart skip a beat. But it wasn't out of excitement it was an emotion he didn't like to deal with at all. Fear. What if Raven hadn't been suspicions of the doctor? She probably wouldn't be in his sight right now and that thought alone scared the hell out of him. Raven glanced at Richard only to see a far away look on his face. His arms were suddenly around her and he murmured into ear causing her to close her eyes in bliss.

"Why didn't you tell me Raven?" The words swirled around in her head. She couldn't concentrate all of a sudden.

The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I didn't want you worry about me." Richard pulled away to stare into sapphire eyes. Didn't want him to worry? Hell he was worried about her _all _the time. Even when he knew she was at work he worried about her coming home safely. Gotham was a rough place and anything could happen.

"Raven I care about you so much. I don't want to lose you to some doctor psycho, who likes to drug his dates for fun." He crushed her into another hug, this time running his fingers around the side of her neck and then placing sweet kisses there. Raven had to get to work but what Richard was doing to her prevented her from moving away.

"Richie I gotta go to work soon," she gasped out. Raven couldn't take it; she pulled his head down and captured his lips with a hot kiss. Their lips battling for dominance but Richard was easily the aggressive one being the man that he is. He poured everything into that one kiss, his anger at that damn doctor, his possessiveness over Raven and lust was definitely present in there. She raked her nails through Richard's jet black hair trying to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. He picked her up easily with out breaking the kiss and put her on the counter and continued to ravish her. Richard licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she quickly gave him. After a few minutes they broke away and were breathing hard trying to catch their breaths. Raven's lips were bruised red from that one kiss and Richard liked seeing it that way. It was all because of **his** kiss. Not some other man. Just** him**.

Raven looked at her watch and her sapphire eyes nearly bulged out. She had fifteen minutes to get over to the hospital, but she needed to eat first. Richard helped her down from the counter.

"Richie, this is your entire fault." He grabbed her by the shoulders to slow her down.

"Raven, I'll take to you to work, so sit down and eat your breakfast." Raven looked at him through her bangs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Richard made himself a sandwich and had orange juice. Raven ate cereal and also had orange juice. They finished and grabbed what they needed for the day and left the apartment together.

♥

Richard pulled up in the parking lot of the hospital and Raven opened the door to get out. She walked around to Richard's side and he rolled the window down.

"You have a good day, okay? And call me, alright?" he said sincerely. She nodded and leaned against his door. Raven seemed to hesitate on something and her sapphire eyes flickering with an unnamed emotion. She wiggled her finger in "come here" motion. He moved closer to her until his face was out the window. Raven rewarded him for his trouble with a fervent kiss that only made him want more. She pulled away and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'll have a great day because of you Richard." She smiled which made her look even more beautiful in Richard's eyes. He brought her head closer to him and gave her sweet kiss. Richard brushed the bangs out of her eyes; she moved away from the car and walked around to go inside the building but not before turning to look back at Richard, who was still watching her and winked at him seductively. He honked his horn making people look at his car strangely; then she blew him a kiss and then went inside.

Richard couldn't wait to see Raven until later..

♥**-♥-♥-♥**

Richard was actually in a good mood this morning when he walked into the station. He had a silly grin on his face that was welcoming. Usually when he walked in his face was either in a straight line or a small smile reserved for friends only. Richard talked with some co-workers before going in his office. Others heard an infectious laughter coming from him when someone said something funny. No one knew what brought on this change but they were definitely enjoying it.

Richard was in office whistling while wrote a report for a case he solved yesterday. Victor and Gar were outside in the hallway when they heard sounds coming from Richard's office. They both looked at each other.

"Umm, what do you think is wrong with him?" Victor asked Gar who shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude, I have no idea. I say that we go find out."

"But do actually think that Richard will tell us anything."

"Only one way to find out."

Richard heard the door open and looked up. Gar and Vic, he should've known. They were glancing around the room and he could practically hear the unasked question in the air.

"Why am I whistling?" They both turned to look at him stunned. He could practically read minds if he wanted to.

"Well I'm happy today, is that a problem?" Victor answered.

"No man its nothing like that. But what brought on this happiness?" Richard thought it was a pretty fair question. No harm in answering. So he said the name that made him very happy this morning.

"Raven made me happy." Garfield didn't know what was wrong with him but he felt his insides freeze. Were they together now, he had to know.

"So are you two together now?" Gar asked slowly. Richard didn't like his tone; it made him feel like Gar didn't approve of his relationship with Raven.

"Not yet, but I hope that we do get together soon." '_Because_' he added mentally, '_Raven is mine. All mine.' _

Gar frowned. "Do you really think that she even likes you like that?" Icy blue eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Gar?"

"What I'm saying is, are you sure you're not using Raven as a rebound for Kori?" Garfield smiled to himself, what a great cover, now for sure Richard would doubt his intentions toward Raven. But Gar took a second to analyze what he was doing. Why did he feel such a strong attraction toward her? Raven was a person that he hardly ever saw. And when he saw her for the first time she didn't show much interest in him. So why the heck was he chasing after a girl that didn't even want him or know him?

Victor looked at Gar strangely, what the hell was his problem? He was acting like Raven was his girl or something. He turned and saw the way Richard was glaring at Garfield. You could see that he was restraining his anger with difficulty. This was going to blow up soon if he didn't do damage control right now.

"Richard, I'm glad that you found someone that you liked, it's about time," Victor joked. "I think that she likes you as much as you like her and don't worry about what Gar is saying, he just mad that Terra made him sleep on the couch again." Richard's glare didn't go away but expression held amusement. Victor sighed. Richard was in love with Raven and didn't even know it. How sad.

Gar sneered at Victor and was muttering curses under his breath. Some friend Vic was. He wanted to leave now; he had nothing else to say to Richard.

"Come on Vic, I need you to help me with case real quick." Gar left the room with saying anything to Richard. Victor nodded to Richard before leaving. He closed the door and walked to Gar's office and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Victor said calmly.

"My problem is Richard. He thinks he's so great. I'm sick of him."

"This isn't about Richard is it? You're upset that Raven likes him. Gar, get this through your head. **You are married.** Do you understand cuz I'll say it again in case you didn't hear me clearly." Gar's green eyes flashed and then grimaced. He needed that.

"Yeah, I got ya. Loud and clear," he hoarsely said.

"Good. Now Richard won't have to kill you."

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

Hours passed and it was now 4:45 p.m. Richard finished solving a case that wasn't even worth talking about. A stupid man killed this woman because she didn't pay her rent and he tried to take the next flight out of the country. What a dumb man. When will they ever learn?

He took a seat behind his desk, earlier he had talked to Raven and she said that she was getting off work at five. He was just going to finish up this last file on his computer and he would be done for the day. He found himself coming home sooner and going to work later when time allowed him to. All because of Raven. When he thought of her, he felt a rush of feelings. Yep it was safe to say that he liked her alright but did she like him?

He musings were interrupted when he got a phone call. He listened to the person on the other phone, they sounded weird he couldn't put his finger on it. Richard assumed that the person was a man because of the deep voice. The man said that he had a tip on the man who killed Hollen. The hideout for the murder was in an abandoned warehouse, located in where two blocks where the body was found. He wrote the information on piece of paper. Richard put the pen down, well it couldn't hurt check it out.

He grabbed his jacket and closed his door. He saw Victor and decided he could use back up.

"Hey Vic, I got a lead on that Hollen case. Wanna come?" Victor grinned.

"Sure man why not?"

Slade smirked darkly at the phone. Perfect, the detective was falling for his trap. It was almost show time. Too bad it had to end like this…

Richard and Victor pulled up to the abandoned warehouse and made their way inside, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The inside of the building was pretty empty. There were some chains on the ground but nothing suspicions.

"Dick, I think that we should split up, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go right and you go left." They went their separate ways, not knowing that a pair of malicious grey eyes was watching them.

'Well' thought Slade. 'Let the games begin.' He fingered the red button but didn't press it, which was linked to the explosive that were wired into the roof of the warehouse. He didn't expect them to survive. He moved quickly out of the warehouse on top of an empty building's roof. Slade waited three minutes.

Richard was in back of warehouse, while Victor in the left searched for anything strange. Both finding nothing started to make their way back to each other to talk about whatever they found.

Slade pushed the red button and watched the warehouse's roof collapse on top of the two detectives. He disappeared into the shadows and wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

**§-§-§-§**

Raven was curled up on her couch in the living room, reading her latest romance novel. On the coffee table she had some herbal tea that she was drinking. She was wearing black jeans and a black polo with long sleeves. Raven thought back to this morning. Why did she kiss Richard not once but twice? He made her heartbeat speed up when he kissed her so deeply. She had never felt that before. Could she be falling in love with him? Hell if she knew.

The TV was on but it was on low volume so she couldn't hear much. It was fifteen after five when she heard the news reporter mumbled something that sounded interesting. Plus she had a bad feeling creep into her. Raven grabbed the remote and the volume to hear what lady was saying.

"We are here live. Today there was explosion in an abandoned warehouse. The police reported that two detectives were caught in the explosion. They have released their names, Detective Victor Stone," Raven gasped, that was Richard's friend. "and Detective Richard Grayson. Both haven't been found yet and the firemen are currently…"

The book dropped from Raven's hand and she found that she couldn't breathe. Richard was in that explosion, the man she kissed this morning could be… 'No,' she thought to herself harshly.

'_Richard **has **to be alive.' _

With that thought she grabbed her keys and cell phone and put on her black sneakers in a rush. She ran out the door, Richard needed her now!

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

Kori was sitting in her on her new couch in her new apartment. She didn't want to stay in the hotel anymore so she moved in to this classy place. Kori thought on her failed relationship with Richard. She wished that she could go back in time to change what she did. She never expected him to find out what she did. Kori just wanted an opportunity to show him how much she still loved him, needed him. Why was he making this so hard? Why couldn't he just forgive her? They had been so good together and now he was just throwing their history away?

Kori sighed to herself, one chance to prove her love to him and she knew that he would take her back. She turned to look at the TV and saw pictures that caught her attention. She turned up the volume.

"Detective Victor Stone and Detective Richard Grayson were caught in an explosion in an abandoned warehouse. Firemen have located on of them but are not releasing the name of the detective they found." Kori's emerald eyes widened.

_Richard in an explosion? _

She jumped up from the couch, put some shoes and raced out of her apartment. She needed to find him. This was the opportunity she was waiting for.

♥♥

Raven was in front of the warehouse but she couldn't get any closer to it because the police had the yellow tape up. 'Like this is going to keep me away', she thought with narrowed sapphire eyes. She ducked down under and was about to make a run for it when arms wrapped around her waist. They spun her around and she came face to face with a pair of green eyes. Raven remembered him, blonde hair and green eyes; he was one of Richard's co-workers. She just didn't place his name.

Gar couldn't believe his luck, the woman he had been thinking about since this morning was here. Her lush black hair that was past her shoulders which brought out her eyes which were staring at him in annoyance.

"Get off of me now." She didn't like anyone touching her except Richard and this guy wasn't him.

Garfield brushed of her tone and didn't let her go. Big mistake. "Do you remember who I am?"

Raven snorted inelegantly. "I don't give a damn _who_ you are. Where's Richard? I want to see him now," she commanded.

"We haven't been able to find him yet." Raven felt her temper rise.

"Then what the hell are you doing here touching me! Get your ass in gear and find him right now!" The problem was that Gar didn't want to let go, this might be his only chance to hold in his arms. Ever. Raven was fed up with his ass, this pathetic man wasn't moving and he was in her way. Her right hand drew back formed a fist and she punched him in the jaw. Her actions reminded her of when Richard punched that doctor because he wouldn't let her go. His bad habits were rubbing off on her. Gar was shocked as he held his jaw, he didn't move from his position on the ground. This woman just punched him; no one had ever done that before. She walked passed him and then he realized that there was nothing that he could do.

Two firemen walked quickly out of the warehouse but they were empty handed. The roof on that was still up started to collapse down to the ground making dust form around it. Everyone held their breaths waiting for something to happen. Raven ran up close to the warehouse but then she saw people coming out.

It was Richard and he had Victor's arm around his shoulder to support him. During the explosion Victor's prosthetic leg had come off. The doctor that rode in the ambulance immediately went to check them out. After they were done with Richard, she walked up close just to stand in front of him to make sure he was real and not some cruel illusion that her mind had thought up.

"Hey Raven," he said casually. He had a bandage on his on the right side of his forehead above his eyebrow. Raven couldn't believe that he was so easy going about this, he almost died. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. Richard heard a sob come from her and drew back to look at her. Crystal tears were running down her face as her sorrowful sapphire eyes looked at him. He gently brushed her tears with his hand.

"Raven what's wrong?"

She sniffed quietly. "Richard, I thought that I lost you." That statement alone touched his heart. Raven was worried about him and the thought made him feel very special. He pulled her back into his arms and ran his hand through her soft hair.

Raven was still crying and he whispered sweet things in her ears to make her feel better. She lifted her head to stare into his beautiful fire blue eyes.

"Richard I don't want to lose you. **Ever**."

He was leaning down to kiss her full pink lips but then he caught sight of someone he didn't want to see right now. Kori was coming toward him with a smile on her face. Raven stared at him with questioning eyes and he nodded over in Kori's direction. She turned around and Kori was behind her. In Richard's opinion this could turn out very bad.

"Richard you aren't hurt," she stated happily and gave him a hug. Raven's eyes flashed angrily. First she was sad and now she was angry. This wasn't good for her emotions. And why couldn't Kori go away? But she wasn't supposed to be jealous, Richard wasn't hers.

'**_Yet_**.' Her mind added for her.

Richard pushed Kori away from and looked her directly into her jade colored eyes. "Yeah thanks for the concern Kori. I'm fine, so you can go home now." Raven almost smiled in satisfaction but what Kori did next infuriated her. Kori leaned up to kiss Richard softly on his lips and it felt like heaven to kiss him again. But he pulled back immediately and was about to say something when Raven came to stand in front of him with a fierce expression.

"Look Kori, Richard said that he was fine. He does not need you kissing him." Raven's icy sapphire eyes looked back Kori who glared back but didn't match Raven's intense stare.

"Listen here whatever your name is, I will do anything I damn well please," Kori yelled at her. Who the hell did this little girl think she was?

"Yeah? Well I'm telling you **Do Not Touch Richard**. If you want me to explain so that you can understand, I'll be glad to." Richard facial expression held surprise as he looked down at Raven. He wanted to smile so badly that Raven was being possessive and protective but he was able to keep his face blank. He felt Raven take his hand pulled him closer to her.

"Let's go home." They both turned to walk away, Richard's arm around Raven's waist. Kori sighed, depressed. How could Richard just look past her, Kori like that? That woman held Richard at the moment, but she would never give up. Kori Anders was not a quitter.

♥

Victor Stone woke up and had no idea where he was. He sat up slowly and heard a machine beep. Hospital. The door opened and a beautiful nurse walked in. She had smooth brown skin and grayish colored eyes. She checked his machines and then looked carefully at him.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I've been better." She chuckled and he decided that he liked her laugh.

"If you look at your leg, you'll see that you have a new prosthetic. State of the art." Victor moved his right leg a little and found that it didn't hurt at all. He had an amazed expression.

"How did you-"

"I have experience with prosthetics so I tried to make it as comfortable for you as possible. Do you feel any pain at all?" He shook his head no.

"Well Mr. Stone I have to get going. I'll come in to check on you later." Karen started for the door but his voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Grayish eyes looked inquisitive.

"Can I have the name of the beautiful nurse that's taking care of me for the time being?"

She turned and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Karen opened the door and said, "Karen. Karen Wexler." She closed the door behind her. Victor sat back in his bed; he wanted to get to know Karen. As soon as he was out of this bed, Karen would be seeing more of him. She was very interesting. Interesting indeed.

**§§§**

Richard sat on his bed wearing just pajama pants and his jet black hair down since it was still a bit damp and not having any gel in there at the moment. He was thinking of the events that happened tonight. He had almost lost his life to some explosion. Whoever planted that bomb didn't want him alive anymore. But what extreme length would they go to get rid of him? Would he or she try to hurt Raven? It was then Richard made a silent promise to himself, he would keep Raven safe no matter what.

Raven…

He couldn't imagine a life without his life without her. She was such important person his life The way she told Kori never to touch him was definitely a sign that she probably had feelings for him too. But how deep were they? He didn't want to get hurt again, that was for sure. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Raven walked in to his room with pain killers and a glass of water. When she was in standing before him and that's when he looked up at her. She was dressed in a silk night grown. It had thin straps that showed a lot creamy skin and it stopped mid-thigh showing a lot of leg. Her hair was down which made her downright sexy. What was she trying to do? Drive him insane?

"I brought these pills incase you might have a headache during the night," she said with out preamble. When he didn't answer her, she set the water and the pills on his night stand and sat beside him on the bed.

"What's wrong Richie?" He turned to stare at her with deep blue eyes that looked troubled.

His eyebrow furrowed. "I could have died tonight."

"Yes you could have but you didn't," she replied softly.

"Don't you see Raven, someone wants me dead. What if they come after to you, just to get to me? Huh! Then what! I can't protect you all the time," he yelled out in frustration. The thought of not being able to protect just made him angry. Raven laid her head on his shoulder to calm him down. She took his larger hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"Tonight I would **_not_ **let myself believe that you had died in that explosion. Do you know what help me through?" She raised her head to look at him. "Hope, Richard. That's what helped me. I don't think I could've taken it if you had died tonight. I'm _very_ grateful. I know you'll do everything can to protect me. I believe in you." She kissed his cheek and stood up from his bed, already making her way toward his door. But he reached out and put her hand in his.

He shook his head. "Don't Rae. Stay with me. Please?" She looked in his azure eyes and thought for a second before agreeing. He moved over in his bed so that Raven could some room before pulling up the covers. She turned to face him and Richard wrapped his arms around her petite form, burying his face in her hair, breathing in with a huge sigh. This was the life. Raven moved so that now she laid on his chest, using her small pointer finger to draw circles. Those motions stirred something in Richard and he ran his hand along her satin skin. That lulled Raven to sleep quickly. Even after she fell asleep he was still awake. His mind just wouldn't shut up. That thought was still nagging him. What if he failed to protect Raven? What if he lost her and he never saw her again? The object of his thoughts moved a little and he heard her whisper something so tenderly, it was almost lovingly.

"**_Richard_**.**_" _** He shifted so that his hand ran through her dark hair and he was beginning to think that it was his favorite pastime. She snuggled deeper into his chest and anyone that saw her now could tell she was very contented. Richard closed his eyes and finally dreamland came to him, which he dream of a pair of almost purple eyes looking at him with love in them.

**ﻼﻼﻼ**

**Author's Note: 23 reviews for one chapter! You all rock! –Grins like madgirl- **

How was this chapter? I hoped that you liked it, kay? Remember I love you all.

**sekai no yakusoku: **You're the best! 2 reviews from you! If I owned TT all Rob/Rae lovers would help me write the episodes. I especially made it little longer just for ya! Thanks for the review! Next chapter is dedicated to you!

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: **I don't mind writing your name, its kinda fun! –smiles- I hope that you liked this chapter. You must update your story soon!

**lilk: **Thanx!

**Tecna: **Wats up girl? I hope that you like this chapter, even though Richard was a little bit hurt. –Begs- Don't hurt me. Please I'm beggin' ya!

**jesters pet oriole: **I'm glad that the last chapter amused you!

**Bunnysquirrel: **I like ya! I hope that you like this chapter.

**Val-Creative: **School does suck! And I hate it. See, Richard only got hurt a little bit. Please forgive me for hurting him. I've already began to repent for my sins! lol!

**G.A. Reader**: Hey wats up? I hope your doing okay! I'm glad that you liked this chapter!

**Nightmare Death: **Hi Death how are you doing? I love your story! It's great! Thanks for the great score you gave my chapter. I think that you a very talented writer also!

**tt: **I loved your review! It made me so happy. I have to great situations that will satisfy my own need of Riche getting all protective over Raven! It makes me so giddy to write this stuff! I'm glad that you love this story! –Does a dance-

**Mysti-eyed: **Now you know Richard knows about the drugging of Raven's drink. Don't you love his reaction? I hope that you like this chapter!

**Sillymail: **I have updated! I hope you review!

**AnnFaithDarknessGoddess: **Hello! How are you? I also hope to see your review for this chapter!

**Daughter of Life and Death: **He did and you saw the reaction. Did you like it?

**Amber Myst: **Wats up Amber? I was aiming to post this chapter today. But you didn't email me! –Cries- We need to set up a schedule because I come home sometimes at 2:45 p.m. Anyways, I glad that you liked this chapter! It's because of people like you that I am motivated. I will talk to you soon! Adios mi amiga.

**Alena-chan:** The wonderful Alena-chan once again flatters me with her review. If I had a boyfriend like Richard he wouldn't leave the house!-grins- I hope that you wont hurt me too for hurting Richard. But it was only a scrape on his handsome face! –Sees the light- What have I done! Then what I have planned for Raven will earn me a ticket in to Trigon's hell!

You're so lucky that school starts September. Gosh, it's so hot here! Also, thanks for the encouragement! I soooo glad that I have a friend like you!

**SoulfulRepentance: **I cant believe that you review my little story here!** –shouts to everyone- ** Go read her story, its awesome! Take my word for it! –smile crazily- I hope that you review again!

**Fallen Angel561: **Signed to you, Fallen Angel561 :** _Cherry Jade._** There ya go. I hope that you review again and that you liked this chapter!

**lil runt: **Your opinion means a lot! I hope you like this chapter too! Your coments definitely helped me write this chapter! I'm so excited right now! Cuz I'm talking to lil runt! YEAH!

Luv ya too,

Cherry

**Lena:** If you stick around you can read the conclusion which I hope that you like! Please review again!

**Sekai:** I just had to respond to the other review! I worship you! Did I tell you that? Well now you know! –smiles- No pressure to write this chapter, ha! This chapter had to be sped up because **certain** people were looking for a fix. But I say no names! lol!

**Meangirl101:** Cool penname! I love it! I have updated! I hope that you review again!

Remember to review!

**Love you all,**

**Cherrie-chan**

**Cherry Jade Production!**


	8. Poisoned

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TT. But… if I did, then all these great Rob/Rae supporters floating around would get to have their own episodes! Wouldn't that be great! Imagine all the great scenes that would happen.

-Grins wickedly-

Dedicated to sekai no yakusoku, Val-Creative, and Tecna! You all are the best!

Special dedication to Alena-chan!

**Warning: This chapter contains Rae/Rob-ness, if you are addicted to Raven and Robin pairings then the fluff to come might send you on a Rae/Rob overload. My studies have proven that people read some chapters over again for a fix. **

**Muhahaha!**

Thank you for reading Beauty Is Within Us, please enjoy.

**Now let the chapter begin!**

**Ch**apt**er** 8

**_Poisoned_**

_September 23, 2005_

The sunlight from outside was able to shine through the curtains and wake up the beauty that was in his bed. Raven stirred slowly but eventually sapphire eyes blinked slowly to get used to the light in the room. Raven found herself wrapped up in Richard's arms, one of her legs across his knees and the strap on her right shoulder was slightly hanging off. She looked up at Richard's face and saw that he was still asleep.

Not knowing what came over her; she reached up and touched his cheek with the back of her hand, marveling at how strong his jaw was. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Richard just let out a soft sigh. Seeing his eyes closed, her small hand went over his eyebrows, through his hair, and finally came to rest on his lips. Raven used her finger to trace around his lips. They were so kissable right now and they were soft.

She gasped in surprise when a warm tongue licked her finger. Blue eyes gazed at her intently and the beginnings of a smirk were on his face.

"So Raven, do you enjoy touching me or is this how you greet your teddy bears in the morning?" Raven looked at him not amused in the slightest.

"You know Richard; if your head gets any bigger you'll start to have _a lot_ problems."

He laughed and asked, "What kind of problems are you talking about huh Rae?"

"You know, problems like getting through the front door, doing your hair, God knows how much hair gel you would use, and many others." Richard laughed again, she was quite the joker. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

"But you would still find me attractive wouldn't you?" Raven snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Big heads don't even come close to being attractive in my book." He pushed his bottom lip out at her in the form of a pout, if they looked kissable before, they were to die for now.

Richard caught her gazing at him with mesmerizing sapphire eyes, almost immediately he felt the need to kiss her also. He leaned up and touched his lips to hers. When their lips met it was like an explosion went off. Raven rolled on top of him pressing her lips harder to his, her legs on either side of his waist. Richard couldn't help but let out a groan that rumbled in his chest making a tingle run down her spine. Raven liked what was happening so far; she moved her hips to cause friction between them. It felt so good that they both shared a moan together.

Richard didn't want her having the advantage, call him old fashioned but he liked having the control. With that last thought, he rolled her on her back and kissed her feverishly on her soft lips. His hands trailed down from her face to her hips as he held her in place. Raven let out a heartfelt moan when he bit her neck and sucked it afterwards. This felt so good to be under him while he did wonderful things to her body. She arched up and clawed his back with her fingernails, she heard him groan in return.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered lustfully, "I want you Raven so much. Please let me have you." Raven felt his hands move to her shoulders where the straps of her nightgown where they were already falling off. He pulled them down to her elbow when and was about to taste the skin above her breast when…

The phone rang. Talk about bad timing. Raven sat up, using her elbows to prop herself. Her hair fell down around her face and shoulders her sapphire eyes stared up at him. Richard swallowed hard. Did he want to answer the phone or continue kissing this beautiful woman in his bed?

Decisions, decisions.

But this decision was easy; he would take Raven over the phone _any _day. He tangled his hands in luscious dark hair and pulled Raven's head toward him to finish where they left off. But the damn phone rang again. They stared at each other looking deeply into one another eyes.

"It could be important," Raven said softly. Richard sighed loudly as he rolled off Raven to get the phone.

He wished the person would burn eternally in hell forever. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he barked into the phone.

"Umm Dick?" It was Gar. 'This had better be good', he thought darkly with a frown on his handsome face.

"Yes, what do you want Gar?"

"Have you heard from Vic?"

"No Gar, I haven't." Gar sounded weird, like it hurt for him to talk or something. Curiosity was a bad thing to have, especially for Richard.

"Gar, I have a question. Why are you talking like that?" Richard said quite bluntly. He heard Gar mumble something but it didn't come quite clearly.

"Repeat that please."

"I said that I got punched in the jaw. Are you happy now?" Richard tried not to smirk, he really did.

"Who punched you?" Gar frowned on the other side, he didn't want to tell Richard who punched him but he knew that eventually he would find out.

"Your little girlfriend did," he sneered angrily. Richard's blue eyes widen in surprise as he turned to look at Raven, who was currently running a hand through her hair while sitting at the edge of the bed. She must have felt his stare because sapphire eyes were looking back at him in question.

"Did you deserve it? Because I know Raven wouldn't just attack you for no reason at all." He heard a sigh come from the other side of the line.

"All I did was tried to hold her back from going near the warehouse and she punched me for not letting her go." Okay so it wasn't the whole truth, but Richard didn't need to know that.

What didn't Gar know was that Raven was in the room with Richard, the truth could come out at any given time. Like right now.

"Hold on Gar."

Richard once again turned to Raven and covered the mouthpiece with his hand so that Gar couldn't hear the conversation.

"Raven, are you punching my colleagues?" Sapphire eyes just looked him blankly as she stretched gracefully like a cat. She moved hair away from her face when she answered him.

"You wouldn't be talking about that blond haired guy that you work with." It was more of a statement then a question. He nodded and she continued.

"He was holding me like he wanted feel me up or something. I didn't have time for that so I took the most effective method and that was punching him."

"You could've told him to get off." Richard strangely didn't feel jealous at the all. It must've been the fact that Gar had to pay the price for touching Raven by her own hands.

Raven got up from the bed and made her way to his side. She moved closer until she was right next to his ear. "I guess I'm learning bad habits from you Richard, tsk, tsk." Raven licked and nibbled his ear, and then moved away. She walked to the door swaying her hips and turned to look at him with a seductive look that almost made him put the phone down and follow her. But alas he couldn't. She closed the door behind her and Richard wanted nothing more than to go teach her a lesson immediately.

He needed to finish his conversation with Gar. "Gar I'll talk to Raven later okay. See you at work. Bye." He hung the phone before Gar could even get a word out.

He got up and went to Raven's room; she needed to cool down a little.

**§§**

In the shower Raven was thinking about what transpired earlier between her and Richard. They were definitely getting hot and heavy in his bed. If the phone hadn't rang when it did, would she have given herself to him. 'Well' her mind said, 'You were enjoying what he was doing to you.' She shook herself of those thoughts; they were starting to borderline inappropriate.

Raven put on the last of her clothes and looked in the mirror for the last time, before she went downstairs. While she was showering, Richard had snuck into her bathroom and poured cold water on her while she was taking a shower. He had the nerve to leave her a message on a piece of paper.

It said: **_Cool yourself down Raven, you're little too hot. _**

Raven made her way downstairs and saw Richard reading the paper while sitting on the couch. 'Perfect,' she purred in her mind. Revenge would be sweet.

The truth was Richard wasn't really reading, but actually thinking about earlier. What if Gar hadn't called when he did? Would Raven have let him go as far as to let him… All these questions were swirling around in his head were put to a halt when the paper in his hands was suddenly thrown behind the coffee table and Raven was straddling him. He bit back a groan when her hips shifted on top of him. She smirked evilly.

"Are you okay? You wouldn't be hot now would you?" she asked in mock concern. Blue eyes were dazed as the looked into cocky sapphire eyes.

"Raven, get off now," he growled. If she didn't move quickly he wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened next.

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" She leaned forward to place kisses on his neck. Richard was not going to succumb to Raven's advances. This was obviously payback for the cold water. But why couldn't she have punched him or threaten him? Seducing him was so evil, but on the on the other hand was much more enjoyable.

One of Raven's hands was in his hair while the other was wrapped around his neck bringing him closer to her. She licked his lips, and then nibbled them and at that point Richard was trying not to pant. She gave him a wet kiss, tongue and all. After running out of breath, they pulled back from each other. She moved away to stand on her own to feet.

"Am I cool now Richard?" He looked up at her appreciation; she knew how to extract revenge on him. Not good.

"I think you are."

"I thought as much." Raven put on her shoes and he just watched, loving the view. An idea hit Richard.

"Raven, how about I take you to work this morning." She looked in his direction with an eyebrow raised, her hand on the door.

"Why the offer?"

"Well, my friend is in the hospital and I thought since I'm heading there, I could just take you too. So what do you say Raven?" She thought it over quickly.

"I won't say no to a free ride. Hurry up." He grabbed his stuff, put on some shoes, and pulled Raven out the door.

♥♥

At the hospital in the elevator, Richard refused to let Raven walk alone. He caught a guy looking at her, 'the wrong way' his mind added, and he put his arm around her to establish that she was his. Of course, she thought he was doing to be protective, not possessive.

"Come on Richard, I don't think that anyone will touch me or look at me funny again."

"You can never be to sure." The doors opened and he quickly slipped his hand from her shoulders to her waist. They walked out together where Karen and Jennifer saw them. Both ladies turned and smirked at each other.

"Hello Raven," Jennifer said in a childish voice. Raven tried to glare but Jen's voice sounded so funny which caused Raven to smile.

"Jennifer and the lovely Karen how are you?"

"Oh? So Karen is lovely and I'm what? Ugly? Raven, are you trying to say something?" Everyone started to laugh while Jennifer mocked glared at Raven.

"Now, now both you ladies are pretty. But Rae here is beautiful." Richard's comment made Raven blush cutely.

"Aww look at that Raven's blushing," Karen cooed sweetly. "Isn't that cute Jen?"

"Absolutely Karen." Raven walked away mumbling something about working. Richard rolled his eyes at Raven's behavior.

"Hey do any of you know which room Victor Stone is in?"

"Yeah, he's in room 250. It's down the hall and to your left." Richard thanked Karen made his way to his room. He opened the door and saw Vic trying to get up out of bed. Vic heard the door open and saw Richard standing in the door way, one eyebrow raised amusedly.

"What are you doing up?"

"Dick, my man, watsup?" Vic was trying to change the subject. Richard walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Nothin' but don't change the subject, you're suppose to be resting."

Vic narrowed his hazel eyes. "What about you?"

"Fortunately I wasn't hurt badly just a scrap on my forehead. You were in rough shape." Vic sighed deeply, no use arguing with Richard. This guy was as stubborn as a mule. He got back into bed and pulled the covers up to his waist.

"Are you happy now?" Strangely that was the second time someone had asked him that question. Was he that demanding? 'Ya think?' his mind added sarcastically.

"Very. When can you get out?"

"Doc. said in two days." Richard nodded and took a seat next to him in a chair that was beside the bed.

"Did you talk to Gar?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, he called me this morning." Victor caught the tone Richard used.

"Did he interrupt something?"

Deep blue eyes stared at him innocently. "Of course not. What made say something like that?" Hazel eyes narrowed.

"Richard I'm a detective and I have experience in the tones humans use when annoyed. And you were clearly annoyed. So tell me, what did he say?"

Richard glared at hard for a minute for being right. "He asked me if I heard any news on you."

"And?"

"What makes you think there was more?"

"Just tell me already."

"He was punched." This was a newsflash for Vic.

"By who?"

"Raven." Silence was present in the room. Then Vic laughed so hard that Richard thought he was going to die laughing.

"Do you mind me asking what's so funny because Gar shouldn't have touched Raven at all."

Victor gave Richard a grin. "So he touched something that belongs to you?"

"Exactly." It took only a second before Richard was spluttering his new answer. "Now wait a second Vic, that's not what I meant." But Vic's heartily laughter silenced him.

Richard stood up and walked to the door. "I have research to do at the station. I'll tell everyone you said hi, okay."

"Okay man. Sorry for poking fun at you. It was funny though."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He closed the door behind him. Vic didn't feel lonely anymore, he was glad that Richard was his friend.

_**§§**_

Raven was at the computer entering the last schedule for a patient when she felt a breath on her ear. She turned around quickly only to find Richard. She felt perturbed that he had snuck up and she hadn't heard or noticed him. The smirked on his handsome face made her very upset.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to behind the nurse's desk," she said in a clipped voice.

"Oh come on Rae-Rae, I can't just leave and not tell you bye." As sweet as the statement was she felt a tinge of anger at him, he made all better with the kiss he place on her neck.

"All better now?" he questioned softly. He was so good at reading her and was learning different ways to appease her.

"All better now Mr. Grayson." She turned to face him with a beautiful smile on her face. Richard loved when she smiled at him, it made his whole day feel perfect.

"So I'll see you later?"

She rolled her eyes. "No doubt, we do live together." His answer to that particular statement was a tight hug.

With one last kiss on the forehead Richard walked into the elevator and winked at Raven before the doors closed shut.

_Too bad that this might be the last time Richard would see Raven alive._

A/N: Should Cherrie-chan stop here? Thinks it over carefully, very carefully. Nah, I'll go on. I value my life. –Smiles nervously-

_**ﻼﻼ**_

Slade Wilson picked up the needle that contained the deadly solution inside.

"So this liquid will stop any heart." The man standing across from him nodded.

"I am a chemist so I would know." Slade handed him the money and unknown chemist walked out of the warehouse with a hundred grand.

He plucked the needle and said to himself, "Raven Roth its time we meet face to face."

_**Rae/Rob forever…**_

Hours passed but Richard didn't find anything useful on explosion that nearly killed him and Vic. It was a quarter till ten and he knew that Raven was at home already, since her shift ended at 9:20. So when he came home and didn't find Raven on her usual spot on the couch, by nature he was suspicious. He took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. He would give Raven twenty minutes and that was all before he would go find her himself.

Raven was running a bit late since she back from lunch late with Karen and that threw her schedule off track. Richard probably wasn't home yet, so she didn't have to worry about him being worried. She put a purse on her right shoulder when she felt some poke her from behind. It felt like the tip of a knife.

"Move toward the stairway." When she didn't move she felt the object push further into her harder, it didn't stab her, but pricked her. Slade made sure that he wasn't looking suspicious to other people. He put his arm around her shoulders. They reached the stairway and he shut the door behind them.

"Hello Raven, it's been a long time." Who was this crazy man?

He must've caught the puzzled look on her face. "You don't remember do you?" A wicked smirk worked its way on his lips.

"Here let refresh your memory for you. Do you remember the night your parents died? All the blood that you found on your living room floor, the way you screamed." Her eyes widen as repressed memories came to the surface.

**_Flashback…_**

A nine year old Raven woke up to the sound noise that was taking place downstairs. She opened the door to her room and walked to banister where she could see into the living room. There were three people in the room, a woman and two men. The woman had beautiful shoulder length hair and was wearing a cotton nightgown. The man standing next to his wife was taller than her and had black hair also. Arella was looking at the man standing across from her husband pleadingly.

"Please don't hurt my husband. I beg of you." A younger Slade looked at Arella with hard eyes.

"I thought told you to be quiet. Now Mr. Roth, my boss wants you dead unless you give him what he wants. Do you have it?"

John Roth didn't answer him and turned his head to look away. "I don't the disk that he wants."

"Well," Slade said menacingly, "It was a pleasure talking with you."

"No!" Arella yelled and tried to wrestling the gun from Slade, but he just pushed her off with one arm and shot her in the chest. The sound of the shot didn't ring throughout the house because Slade had a silencer on his gun. John stood stupefied at what happened. His wife had just been shot in his place. He caught his wife before she fell to the floor and tears were already flowing down his face.

"Arella why?" he choked the words out. "I could have taken care of it myself." Her blue eyes stared dully at the ceiling; she was already dead to the world.

Slade started to laugh manically at the crying man. "You couldn't have saved her because you're too weak." 'Mom!' Raven screamed in her head. She saw her mother not moving at all and she knew that her mom would have to be put into the ground forever.

Something snapped in John as he jumped up and punched Slade in the face and then tackled him to the cold hard floor. John tried to knock the gun from Slade's hand, but it was like he had an iron grip on it. Slade was able to gain the edge that he needed when he used the gun to John in the back of the head. He pulled himself to his feet and sneered cruelly as he pointed the gun at John's head.

"Lights out." The last thought through John Roth's mind was 'keep my child safe,' and he knew no more.

Raven moved away from the steps, her eyes wide in horror. Her parents weren't moving at all. There was so much blood; it was starting to stain the rug that was placed on the floor. So much crimson blood sprayed on the walls.

It would take many years before could get over her parents death.

_**End of Flashback…**_

Raven closed her eyes in pain as the thoughts flashed through her mind. Sapphire eyes snapped open in realization.

"You bastard, you were the one who killed them." Raven's eyes were narrowed coldly at Slade. If he had been a man with fear, he might have been scared.

"How right you are, but I was told that you repressed those memories of your childhood. But since you're the only living witness, I'm afraid this is where your life ends, dear Raven." He took a step closer to her.

**0-0-0-0**

Richard was already at the nurse's desk in the hospital. Raven hadn't come home at all, no phone calls, nothing. Of course he was worried when she didn't call sped to the hospital. He saw one of the nurses. 'What was her name,' he thought frantically. 'Jen… Jennifer, that's it.'

"Hey Jennifer, have you seen Raven?" Light green eyes looked at him mildly in question.

"Her shift ended thirty minutes ago." Another nurse walked by over hearing the conversation. Just like all the other women out there, she was awed by Richard's looks. 'Maybe I can date with him if I release this information to him.' 

"I saw where she went. A man came behind her and took her to the stairs. She went with him willingly." Richard was already gone when that woman had uttered the word stairs. He rushed to the staircase and he looked up to see Raven being dragged by her hair.

"Raven!" he yelled desperately. Both Raven and Slade looked down to see Richard flying up stairs to catch them but Slade started pulling her hard now to reach the roof.

"Richard!" She struggled but he still had the advantage since he was a man and he had more strength. They finally made it to the roof and Slade opened the door to outside dragging Raven with him. He found something to brocade the door and threw her on the ground. He took the needle out of his pocket, throwing the cap that covered the sharp point.

Richard on the other side made it to the top and started banging on the door. He heard footsteps and saw the hospital's security.

"Come on help me open the door now!" Anything could happen with Raven alone. Richard used his shoulder to ram the door thinking it would open on the first try. No such luck.

"At the same time," the security guard said. They both continued to ram the door, but nothing so far.

Slade grabbed Raven by her arm, making her in a stand with his help. That needle was dangerously close to arm but then it switched to her neck.

"If he gets through the door Raven, then this needle will have the pleasure of going into your delicate skin." She shivered at his tone. God knows what was in there.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared over their heads. "Oh would you look at that. That happens to be my ride Raven. Sorry, I lied. You get this special injection now." With that said he stabbed the needle into her neck and pushed the deadly liquid into her bloodstream. Since Raven was such a small person and the liquid was thinner than water it traveled into her veins slowing her heartbeat quickly.

Slade tossed her away from him and she crumpled to the ground. He climbed the flowing ladder that was hanging from the helicopter. "Its nothing personal Raven, its just business." A similar cruel laugh, that sounded like much like the night Raven's parents died, and she faded into a world of darkness.

One last attempted to get the door worked as he ran on the roof. That man wasn't here and where was Raven. His blue eyes scanned the roof top area and finally came to rest on a motionless body. Richard hoped with all his heart that it wasn't Raven. He moved quickly to the person and fear poked at his insides. He bent down and brushed the hair out of her face. Then he moved his hands to feel a pulse.

There was barely anything.

He picked up her and rushed down the stairs to the nurse's station.

"Please, you have to help her. I can't feel much of her pulse." A nurse called the doctor and they led him to an empty patient's room. He laid her on the bed carefully and took her small hand into his. "You have to make it Raven. I'm right here." The doctor ran putting on her gloves.

"Someone get him out of here!" She commanded forcefully.

"I'm not going anywhere. Raven needs me," he stubbornly said. The doctor was already working on Raven, hooking her up to machines.

"I said get him out of here!"

Karen came up to him and stated softly but firmly, "Please Mr. Grayson, we need you to leave." He nodded and walked up the door. He stood by the window and watched as they revived her.

The doctor sighed then glanced at the heart machine and something looked odd. Raven's heart beats were slow and irregular. What was going on?

Richard thanked God that Raven was okay but that immediately changed when he heard the flat line of the heart machine and felt his hopes diminishing quickly. What if he never saw her open her beautiful eyes again? He couldn't even begin to fathom a life without Raven.

_**Raven… **_

A/N: A cliffy! Please forgive me for hurting Raven. I have begun to repent for my sins. I didn't end it earlier when I could but I continued because I love life and you guys! lol!

You guys are fantastic for giving me all these good reviews for my story. I really appreciate each and every one of you.

Luv ya much!

Now for the super awesome reviewers!

**sekai no yakusoku: **I hope that you forgive me for hurting Raven. You know that I love Raven with all my heart but it had to be done. Forget about the bad stuff and think back to the beginning of the chapter. I made the chapter long for ya so maybe you won't kill me now.

Telling me to update soon isn't whiny or anything, it makes me work harder.

Now that I've finally posted this chapter, I can work on my new story. I can't wait to send it to you! –smiles big- I was wondering if you would like to beta the rest of this story. Just tell me in the review if you're interested. Luv ya much!

**Jessica: **Thank you for the review! Makes me very happy that you think that I'm talented!

**lil runt: **Wats up? Worship me some more! I'm number one! Muhahaha! I'm just kidding! Thanx for adding me to your list though, it means a lot! I love cookies so thank ya much!

Always hardcore,

C.J.

**Chaotic Symphony: **Thanks for the review. I read your story and it rocks! Go You!

**Tecna: **Hey girlHow are you doing? I hope that you liked this chapter. Now please forgive me! Do you forgive yet? Well I hope that you do because now I can sleep easier.

**Tiny: **I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. Tell what you think for this one.

**G.A Reader: **Hey! How are you? Sorry I haven't talked to you but I've had projects and too much work. Tell what you think for this chapter!

**Alena-chan:** How's my special girl? I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but Monday I had a project and a presentation. This week was nutz, but now it's Friday! Posting time! –grins- I read your review again and had to smile! My chapter often has that affect on people. That's why I put the warning, You never know what people are addicted to. Like me, I'm addicted to your stories. But I guess you already knew that.

I hope that you will forgive me for what Raven went through! I promise that Raven and Richard will confess their love to each other soon. Next chapter will be even cooler!

Love you,

Cherrie-chan

**Realsmartz: -**Bows- Thank you, Thank you very much! I do hope that you keep reviewing because it makes Cherry happy!

**Fallen Angel561: **Gives away a Teen Titans tee-shirt!** YEA! **Keep reviewing.

**mysti-eyed: **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! What did you think of this chapter? I have to know! Thanks for the review!

**tt: **Gar is stupid but I think he learned his lesson don't you? He'll never mess with Rae again, or will receive a right hook.

**sillymail: **Thanks for the compliment. I updated, now make the clowns go away!

-smiles**- **Tell me what you think of this chapter!

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: **Hey what's up? I haven't heard from you in a long time! Please forgive me! I repented for Richard's almost death, and now I have to repent again. You will see the idea you told me about in the next chapter cuz I already that planned. If I didn't know better, I would think that you knew my plot. I hope you review again.

**Bunnysquirrel: **Thanks for the review!

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix: **Cool pen-name!I read your story but never got the chance to review. Very good story, btw. I hope that you review again.

**Val-Creative: **It's Val! YEAH! I'm glad you liked the make out session between our favorite characters. How did you like this one? I made you hate Kori, oops? –Blinks innocently- Did I do that? I loved your review and that's why I was dedicating this chapter to you. Your reviews make me soo happy!

Now if you must twist my arm for hurting Raven go ahead. I take my punishment with honor.

Love ya very much,

Cherrie-chan

**Penicillin Love: **I'm glad that you like this story! It's my baby! lol! I hope you tell me what you thought of this chapter! I must know! Right now! Thank you for the compliments, they made me very happy!-grinning like a mad girl- Continue to review please! You're cool!

**SoulfulRepentance: **Soulful! Hey! Did you like this chappie? You must tell me! If there was going to be a catfight then Raven would win, hands down. I cant wait to read your review!

**meangirl101:** Kori doesn't know Slade at all. Slade wanted Richard dead because he could get Raven easier but that didn't work. Please forgive me for hurting Raven!

thegirlwhodontfitin: Thanks for your review! I hope that you review again!

**aZN sIsTeR 92: **Thank you very much.I'm glad that you think that my writing style is that good. That compliment means a lot! I love the pairing soo much!

**lilk: **Thank you!

**Dragoon23:** Gar is attracted to Raven's beauty and he would be stupid enough do that. I happy you think that I kept them in character even though it is an AU story. Thanks!

**Leo6:** You reviewed twice! Yeah! I still hate school very much. And I updated for a lot of people and you're one of them! Kori is persistent isn't she? I will keep up the good work! I guess that what makes her… her. I hope you review again. I enjoy reading them!

**Ni9htdreame12: **I agree with you. Gar acting like a perv. He needs a butt kicking from Terra. Kori will go away… eventually.

**Teen Titans Obsessor: **Thanks for all the nice words! I'm glad that you think that I'm a good writer.I hope that you liked this chapter.

**joe-ashaman: **Joe, what's going on?I hope your doing okay. How's football?

You know that you're a better writer than me. Tell the truth! lol! All the compliments that you gave me were so nice I loved them. I tried keep the character but bring out a different side to Rich and Rae. I just try not to have them ridiculously out of character.

I'm going to answer some of your questions so here goes… Raven went out with Dr. Thomas to see what he was up to. He had never noticed her before, so why all of a sudden would he just out of the blue want a date with her. Besides she had Richard watching her back.

Rae and Rob have to be dense a little, so it makes the story better. So when they kiss and hug it makes my readers happy! I do agree with you Beastboy is an idiot and a useless character. I loved when Raven punched Gar, I thinking Richard did it so why not Rae?

I enjoyed all your reviews! Their very interesting to read! You must continue with your sequel! Cherry loves it!

You're a great writer,

Cherrie-chan

P.S.

You were asking about the lyrics I used for chapter two. It's Japanese and they mean:

I think of you and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you…

I thought that they were appropriate for Kori since she wanted Richard back but she didn't know how he would react to seeing her.

I hope that you review again.

Please review everyone! It makes Cherry Jade happy!

**A C.J. Production© **

**In association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


	9. Interlude: Psychedelic

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I've updated. Please don't kill me for not updating with the chapter nine. I thought that this was appropriate since you'll need this for future chapters.

This is before Richard and Raven met. Right at the time when he puts an ad in the newspaper and a visitor shows up at his door.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all reviewers.

Special dedication goes to the following authors:

**sekai no yakusoku, Tecna, alena-chan, Amber Myst, joe-ashaman, Crzy Grl, lil runt, Val-Creative, SoulfulRepentance, finalitylife, The Komodo Dragon Phoenix, Leo6, ****Aurora Mikayla****Penicillin Love****, and Realsmartz. **

Thank you very much for all the reviews they all played a part in me finally writing this chapter!

**_Enjoy! _**

**Beauty Is Within Us **

_Interlude_:**_ Psychedelic _**

**November 29, 2005**

**Flashback…**

Richard came home once again to his lonely apartment. It had been a year and four months since Kori left him alone without any explanations. Not even a note. But he had long gotten over that. There would be no more moping over being lonely. He had cleaned out Kori's room and gave all the belongings away. He didn't it need them as reminders of what he had or loss. So he put an ad in the newspaper, advertising the room.

For a week no one came or called until a Saturday afternoon. He had gotten off work early and was sitting his in his living room wearing grey sweatpants and a black wife beater. They showed his muscular arms and his broad shoulders. He was lazily flipping through channels trying to find something to watch, but all there was were advertisements on shows about the up coming Valentine's Day, which was a week away. He continued to flip through channels, when he heard a knock at the door.

Richard debated whether or not he should get the door and decided against it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. So he continued to change channels and ignore the person. The knock came again. This person seemed pretty determined. He rose slowly from the couch and made his way to the door. He looked in the peep hole and saw a woman. He briefly wondered what she wanted. He opened the door and got a full look at the petite woman. She shoulders length dark hair. His blue eyes went further down and saw a curvy body; he brought his eyes back to hers. They were a sapphire color, like the gem.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She stared quickly at him for a second before answering.

"Are you done staring now?" He looked her over again and nodded his head. She rolled her eyes liked she expected that kind of behavior.

"I'm here to look at the room you put in the newspaper." That surprised Richard; he didn't expect anyone to come at all. He stepped back to allow her to come in. She walked in and looked around. She turned to face him.

"Is the bedroom upstairs?" She was very straight forward.

"Yeah, go up the stairs and to your left." She nodded and made her way up the stairs. Richard took a seat back in the couch again waited for her to come back down. 'What if she moved in with him, would they get along?' he thought. A couple of minutes later she came back downstairs and walked over to Richard.

"I like the room, it's very spacious. How much are you charging?" He stood up to face her.

"I was thinking that if you move in here, we could cut the bills in half? Does that seem fair to you?"

She looked like she was thinking it over carefully. "Yeah that would be that's fine. I'll take it."

There was a pause in the room, but she finally spoke. "Do you think I could look at the rest of the apartment?"

"Yeah sure, I'll give you a tour." He motioned her to walk with him. First he went to the kitchen, then the laundry room, and the half bath that was all on the first floor.

Her response to all the rooms was, "You live pretty comfortably." He smirked and continued on with the tour. He showed her the balcony that was upstairs past the room that he showed her. After the little tour they went back down stairs.

"So what do you think?" He turned to face her after she finished coming down the stairs.

"It's very nice. I'm surprise you don't have a roommate already." Something flashed across his eyes but it was gone as fast as it came.

"I did, but they moved out."

"Oh." An awkward silence came over them and they looked away from each other. Clearly the person who moved out was close to him. Raven needed to break the insufferable silence.

"What's your name?"

"Richard Grayson. Yours?"

"Raven Roth. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for him to shake and he took it. Her hand was much smaller than his but then again he already noticed that, she was after all a small person.

"When would you like to move in?" Richard asked politely.

"Umm… When's a good day for you?"

"How about tomorrow? I'm free and if you are too, it would probably be the best time."

"Yeah that'll work. I don't have a lot of stuff to move around so…" The conversation died right there, since both of them had nothing to say, silence ensued.

Raven sighed and moved toward the door. She turned to face him. "I'm going back home to pack my stuff."

"Wait!" She stopped at the door but didn't look at him. "Do you have a way of getting all your stuff here tomorrow? I could pick you up…" Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Wasn't he the one who didn't want to answer the door?

Raven turned her whole body to stare at him intensely. She didn't know why this man was being so nice, usually people were annoyed with a person moving in because that meant that they would have to change their schedule to accommodate the person. He was too helpful and that made her a tad wary of him.

"You're not a pervert or anything like that?" Richard's eyebrow furrowed just a little bit. Instead saying of yes or no to his question, she asks that kind of question.

"I work with the police."

"So? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She folded her under her breasts and stared at him carefully.

"Actually it should. It means that I would _never _look at you."

Sapphire eyes sparked with interest. "Why? What's wrong with the way I look?" She took bag off her shoulder and put it on the desk that was by the door and spun around to show her figure.

'Nothing,' his mind proclaimed and he willed it to shut up.

"There's nothing wrong with you, I just don't feel like losing my job over you."

Raven picked her bag up and opened the door. "Then let's pray that you'll be able to keep your hands off me." She closed the door behind her and she was gone.

_In the future, it was going to be very difficult…_

♥♥♥♥♥♥

The next day Raven had called and said she would be there at twelve in the afternoon. It was eleven thirty and Richard sat on his couch waiting patiently for time to pass by. He knew how women were. They gave you a time and came an hour later. This Raven person wouldn't be any other different. So he continued to watch TV and needless to say that there was nothing on the tube worth watching, except the news. So guess what Richard did, like a good detective that he was, he watched the news, listening for anything that might sound strange or out of place to him.

There came a quick knock at the door and Richard got up, puzzled at who would be coming to visit him on Saturday, much less in the morning.

He looked through the peep hole and saw a dark haired woman facing away from the door.

Richard opened the door to find to two men standing inside the elevator.

"Come on, the box can't be that heavy."

The men came out of the elevator with them holding the box on either side. And by the looks of it, they were struggling. Raven walked behind them looking irritated.

"I thought you said twelve," Richard called out to her.

She rolled eyes and told the men to put the box in Richard's living room.

"I know how some men think, a woman tells them a certain time and they show up an hour later. I happen to like being either on time and or early and for this purpose, like moving, I decided to be early. Hope you don't mind…" She smiled coyly and walked passed him.

Richard's mouth dropped opened during her little speech, but then a smirk came to his handsome face.

_Living with her was certainly going to be interesting. _

**ﻼﻼﻼﻼ**

It was about a month after Raven had moved in, did they realize that the current arrangement that they had wasn't going to work. Richard still worked ungodly hours coming home at three in the morning and Raven being woken up by someone coming up the stairs. Richard thought that working such hours, he wouldn't have to talk to his roommate at all. If he didn't get to know her, he wouldn't become emotionally attached to her, so if she moved he wouldn't be in any kind of pain at all.

Raven, at first she made food for herself and didn't even consider him in the mix, she figured hey, if he wanted to work so damn late he better make his own food. Then, having a change heart because one morning she saw him woofing down his breakfast like a starved man, she left dinner for him, but it didn't get eaten because he didn't know about it. So she went to bed to set her alarm for ten minutes before he was to come home. The alarm rang at two fifty, and she sighed and just turned over in her bed. It was about a minute later, that remembering her promise, she went downstairs, washed her hands and began making him a turkey sandwich.

When Richard came home, he saw light coming from the hallway where the kitchen was located and decided to check it out. Before he went, he set down his briefcase and took off his leather jacket. He took in the sight that was before him, Raven sitting at the kitchen table with a plate with a sandwich and a glass with some grape juice.

He let his presence be known. "Uh, Raven what are you doing up?" She seemed startled out of her thoughts, because she looked at him with wide sapphire eyes. Her expression turned to normal quickly.

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"But why? Did something happen?"

She shook her head no and motioned to the food before her, "I noticed that you eat big breakfasts but don't get anything to eat when you came home."

He walked toward the table and took a seat beside her and accepted the food. "You know you didn't have to do this. I'm not anyone's responsibility but my own." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that, it's just that we live together and as a nurse at the hospital, the kind of lifestyle your living isn't healthy." He nodded his head and took a bite of the sandwich. In actuality, he was really hungry. Today he didn't get to grab something to eat and he got sidetracked and put his own hunger aside to finish solving a case. He started to chew and instantly knew that he was going to become addicted to her food.

"Raven, this is…" he took another bite. "Really good. Where did you learn to make a sandwich like this?"

"When I was in college, I worked in a restaurant that made sandwiches on a daily bases, so I picked up the skills and just never forgot it." He drank some the juice to wash down the remnants of food in his mouth. He could tell he was going to sleep good tonight.

She took his plate from him and his glass to begin washing them. She finished quickly and turned to face him.

Raven smiled smugly. "Isn't that better?" Richard noticed her smile and stood up from the table. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

She walked toward the door of the kitchen but his voice stopped her. "Raven?"

"Yes," she drawled out lazily, sleep was calling out to her.

"Do you think that you could make food like that for me?"

An eyebrow rose. "Like for lunch?" He nodded shyly.

She sighed, "If you remind me or something because I am not a morning person."

He laughed soundly. "I'll try to remember that."

She returned his smile with a curve of her lips and went off to bed.

_This was a definite start to a great friendship. _

It was the next day that Richard went downstairs to find Raven already gone. He went into the kitchen to begin making his coffee for his morning jumpstart. He made his way to the fridge to get the milk when he found a brown paper bag with his name on and a sticky note with neat handwriting. It read:

**Here's the lunch you asked for. Enjoy. Raven. **

Short simple and to the point, just like her. He was beginning to like to her.

When he went to work, he went straight to the commissioner and asked for better hours.

His boss replied, "You never had a problem working them before, what's changed?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have something other than work to occupy my time." The chief smirked hearing that.

"Okay Grayson, you're one of my best detectives. Starting next week you come in and leave the time you want but in exchange you have to be on call at anytime alright?"

"Thanks boss." Richard smiled glad for the change.

"You're welcome." His boss eyes twinkled as he said. It was clear that he knew something Richard didn't.

♥

Raven had just come home from a frustrating day at work. A patient's wife thought that nurses were slaves. She demanded that she, Raven, fluff her husbands pillows and spoon feed him his food. Raven gave the woman a withering glare and she backed off immediately.

She took a seat on the couch wearing jeans and a sweater; she relinquished the feeling of drinking her mint tea. She had the TV on a low volume and began to watch something semi-interesting. She didn't want to get engrossed because she was baking chicken in the oven.

The door opened suddenly and Richard stepped through the door. He set his things down, took his jacket off, and walked to take a seat beside Raven.

"What are you doing here?" He put his feet up on the table, showing ownership.

"I live here."

"No kidding, you're usually coming home _much _later than this."

"Yeah well, I wanted a change. I can live a normal human now."

"Is that so?"

"You can bet your money on it."

"That's good." A slight pause. "Now I don't have to think of you as a freak anymore," she muttered to herself.

He narrowed his blue eyes at the comment. "I heard that."

She put her small hand to her mouth with fake surprise. "My mistake." They sat there for a while watching the TV, when Richard smelled good coming from the kitchen.

"That you cooking?"

"Yes sir," she answered shortly.

Raven got up and went to check on her food. Her Spanish rice was finished and now the chicken was almost done. Richard had followed her to the kitchen and took in all the homely smell of food. Damn, it all smelled so good.

Kori had never been much of a cook when she had lived to with him. She would try to make something but it would come out mediocre or he would have to make something himself. He remembered a time when she had burned the food and they had to go out to eat. And it was his birthday no less. That day had been a mess.

Raven put the chicken back in the oven and turned toward him. "Five more minutes and it'll be ready."

"I get some?"

"You think that I could eat all that by myself?" She gestured to the oven, where it held the chicken. "You must be a lunatic. And besides I'm not that cold-hearted as to not give you any food. But I might make you beg a little, just to boast my ego." He broke out into laughter that filled the entire kitchen.

She walked over and leaned against the table. "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing to look at her carefully. "Well you are."

"But I didn't say anything even remotely funny."

He shrugged, "It was what you said." There was a pause. "You wouldn't make me beg, would you?"

A small smirk adored her face and sapphire eyes twinkled. "You never know." She walked up to him.

"I know I've never said this but…" She stuck her hand for him to shake. "You're alright Grayson."

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I am happy to please the lady," he said with a fake French accent.

She nodded with a small smile, her bangs falling into her face. "Now get the plates," Raven commanded, all traces of the smile that had been her on face vanished.

He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms on his chest. "Why should I?"

She put her delicate hands on her hips. "I can't reach the top cupboard because _someone _keeps put the plates too high." He laughed again, but made no move to grant her request.

"So tell me Raven, how have you been surviving all this time?"

She came out of her pose and stood normally. "Well, the dishes that are in the sink when I come home, I wash and use those," she said thoughtfully. "But every time you wash the dishes you put them so high because _you're_ the only who can reach them. You forget you have a height challenged person living with you."

Once again, a laugh rumbled from Richard, this was the first time he laughed so much in more than a year. His friends Victor and Gar were able to get a laugh out of him but it wasn't as common. Raven wasn't even trying, and here he was laughing at ever chance he got. He was really going to enjoy this living arrangement.

Raven glared at him for laughing at her. "You think my predicament is so funny don't you? If it happens again you are **not** going to like it."

"I'll try to remember that." He reached up to the cupboard and took down to plates. This was going to be the first time that he would eat with Raven since she moved here.

She had already moved to get the chicken from the oven and set it on the stove.

Richard rubbed his hands together like an excited little boy. "Let's eat."

They both enjoyed dinner; Richard paid his compliments to the little chief living with him. She in turn said that he was good company.

Richard felt so much lighter; the perpetual depression that he had been walking around with had been lifted a little. Now he didn't miss Kori as much and Raven was an interesting person to know. He made a small promise to himself to gradually get to know Raven and become good friends with her; he of course, didn't know that she made a similar promise.

Weeks passed by and they got to know each other slowly. Everyday Richard knew a little bit more about Raven. She hated to be cold, she complained to him about the heat one time. She liked drinking different varieties of tea, reading was one her pastimes, it was how she relaxed after a stressful day. She could almost about anything she put her mind to so Richard tried to exploit her talent. He hadn't told her that his schedule had been changed so every time he came home he got a meal, a great tasting meal that is.

He avoided cooking and leeched of Raven as much as could. He did other chores, like his laundry and he tidy his room up, and cleaned his bathroom. There was hard wood floor throughout their apartment, so he never had to vacuum. He just did just didn't like eating is own food, making breakfast was fine for him, but like dinner, he ran out of ideas.

Raven began to figure out that he didn't like cooking so one evening while he was sitting on the couch waiting for Raven to call him, she decided to tell him exactly what was on her mind. Instead of calling him, she went out into the living room and stood before the TV.

"I think that you're using me," she sounded like she was talking about weather.

Richard tried not to smile but failed. "What ever are you talking about?" He secretly liked their witty comments toward each other.

"How come you never cook for yourself?"

"Why should I? I buy the food and I think that since you cook better than I do, you should do it."

She glared at him. "I'm not your chief."

He gave her a full grin that she had to admit made him look good. "Now you are." She sighed loudly, muttering about how stupid men were.

He followed her with eyes and decided that he was going to make it up to her.

_**0000**_

After calling Gotham General and asking them what floor Raven worked on, he was going to surprise her by taking her to lunch and then taking her to the park to show his appreciation for cooking for him.

Of course the hospital didn't give the information willingly, they did so after he mentioned that he was Bruce Wayne's son, whose father contributed so much to the hospital, they quickly handed over the information.

So one day when the weather was fairly nice, he went over to the hospital. After stepping out of the elevator, he caught sight of her working at a computer. That would all come to end.

He walked over and pretended to be a walk in patient. "Hello Ms." He deepened his voice for affect.

She didn't look up, but still answered him. "What can I do for you?"

He grinned. "Come to lunch with me."

She snorted delicately, still focused on her work. "Sir, you don't know how many lame pickup lines I've heard, but yours was direct. Over confident much?"

He held in his laughter, the grin he wore got even larger. "You should know Raven, you live with me."

She finally looked up, though not impressed. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her an innocent look. "I already told you. Come to lunch with me." As tempting as it sounded, she had work to do.

"I'm busy right now."

Richard put on a puppy dog face that looked utterly adorable. "Please Raven? I came all the way from south Gotham, just to get treat you to lunch. You could be nice and oblige me right?" Raven sighed deeply; he was good with his words. Plus, that look on his face made too handsome, if she mentioned it he would go out in a cocky tantrum.

She noticed some of his traits also, he was terribly cocky, had a big ego the size of Texas, and liked to think of himself as a superhero. After she told him not put the plates so high in cupboard, he did purposely to make her depend on him for something. At times, she was tempted to hit him but refrained from doing so. Overall he was a nice guy; she could take one hour off. This hospital wouldn't miss her for that long.

Richard hoped she said yes, even if the part about the coming from south Gotham wasn't true, he had been at the station waiting around for twelve o'clock. He figured it would make his pleading sound worthwhile in her ears. It was his experience that women like to hear how far men have come to just to get them. Besides, he didn't know what it was but he was eager to take Raven out, to get to know her even better.

She sighed again. "Fine, I'll go." He smiled charmingly. "You ever come here unexpected again, and I'll pretend I don't know you, got it?" He nodded and waited for her to start moving.

Raven hit the save button and grabbed her purse that was under the desk in a bin. They were both walking to the elevator when Raven heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Mommy its Rae-Rae, can we say hi to her, huh Mommy?" The four year old boy said to his mother.

Raven's sapphire eyes twinkled with delight. "Tommy, how are you? How are you Mrs. Bennet?" Tommy was a four boy, who got the flu and Raven had been assigned to take care of him. He fell in love Raven and called her his guardian angel.

He gave her a big hug. "I've been fine Rae-Rae. Are you still taking care of all the people in the hospital?"

She laughed sweetly and Richard liked her laugh a lot. He almost wished that he had been the one to do that.

"Not everyone Tommy, just the ones that I can."

Mrs. Bennet walked up closely and gave Raven a hug also. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. And you also put up with him, you deserve a medal." They both shared a laugh and separated.

"Come on Tommy we have to get your check up from the doctor before you leave." Tommy went with his mother.

"Bye Rae-Rae." He waved goodbye to Raven and she waved back.

"Bye."

Richard and Raven stepped into the elevator, not a word said between them. Raven was good with children from what he could tell. He briefly wondered if Kori had kept his child, would his son or daughter would have been like that? So nice and carefree? But there something more important on his mind that he had to address.

"Rae-Rae?" She turned to him with a blank stare.

"Don't even start with me Richard."

"Oh come on Rae-Rae, it sounds nice, has an interesting ring to it."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

The doors opened and she walked out leaving Richard behind. She was outside before he caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist to keep her from walking further away.

"Okay I won't call you Rae-Rae, but it sounded so cute."

She gave him a squinted look with her eyes. "Just don't over use it, okay Richie." His eyebrow furrowed.

"Richie?"

She began to walk away from him again. "Well it's only fair, right Richie?"

He walked faster to catch up.

Needless to say, she would always be good at escaping him.

**ﻼﻼﻼ**

It was a Saturday night and Raven was starting her laundry. She carried the first load to the room and basket that held the clothes on the floor. She opened the washer and made sure that nothing was in there. Then she proceeded to put her clothes in there, setting it on the appropriate wash for the texture of the clothes. She then checked the dryer to maker sure no clothes were in the machine.

Lo and behold there were some clothes in there. They were Richard's and the best part about it was they were his boxers.

Well that answered the question of whether or not he wore boxers or briefs. Not that she had been curious, mind you. She grabbed a spare basket that had been in the corner of the room and took out some boxers. There had been plain ones so far, but when she found a _Batman _one. She busted out with laughter. It had the batman logo and little bats flying around in a design.

She pulled out some more and found a _Robin_ boxer. This one was so cute. It included the _Robin_ logo and it had little masks all over it. Then she found a heart shapes ones. She evaluated what she was doing right at this second. Was she becoming a pervert for looking at his boxers while he was away? After she took a moment to deliberate, she came to the conclusion that she wasn't. She was using this to tease him about it later.

Raven put the rest of Richard's clothes in the basket and put the basket on the shelf. She would get those when her clothes were finished in the drier. She went back into the living room to lie down and relax while reading her book.

About fifteen minutes later, Richard walked in looking tired and exhausted. She lifted her book over face completely so she didn't have to look at him or else she would bust out laughing. At the back of her mind she briefly wondered what kind of boxers he was wearing right now. 'Naughty girl, Raven,' her mind pointed out for her. Raven felt the blush work its way to her face giving it a reddish tint.

Richard walked over to couch, having already put his stuff away. He opened his mouth to say something but Raven cut him off.

"Food's in the microwave." He smiled like a little boy, who was just told that they could have candy. He remerged minutes later with plate and drink in hand. He placed his soda on the coffee table and took a seat. Throughout eating his food, Raven kept glancing at Richard. She tried hard not to laugh but it was inevitable, it started out as a snicker, which caught his attention and then became full blown laughter.

"Raven, what's so funny?"

The book fell from her hand and unto the floor. She had to sit up to keep from choking on her spit.

He tried again. "Raven?"

More laughter came.

Raven calmed down and was able to get the laughter down to just a small smile on her face.

Richard took a bit of food, when Raven asked him a question that caused him to choke. "Boxers or briefs Richard?"

He coughed and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Excuse me?"

The smile on her face got bigger. "You heard me. Boxers or briefs."

He took another forkful of food and finished chewing. "Why would you want to know? Will my answer fuel your fantasies about me?"

She snorted, "You wish. I was just wondering if you liked hearts on your boxers or batman briefs."

Richard froze. And I when I say he froze, I mean no movement at all. The clues that she left in her whole sentence told him all. She had somehow seen his boxers which was the cause of her laughter.

He swallowed slowly. "Raven what did you see?"

She grinned cheekily, "Nothing. Just Batman and Robin. They were so cute!" she gushed mockingly at him.

He put his food on the table and turned fully to face her. The expression on his face screamed embarrassment and humiliation. "How did you find them?"

"Well, I checked the drier to see if there were any clothes and guess what?" He slapped a hand to his forehead. He knew he forgotten something yesterday night. If he hadn't been so tired…

That didn't matter now. Raven was forever going to tease him. He looked toward Raven only to see her still smiling at him.

"Don't worry Richard. I won't tell anyone. Scouts honor." Too bad she had never been a scout.

Suddenly he had an idea; Richard picked her book up from the floor. "I'll keep this book to make sure you keep your promise, kay Rae-Rae?"

She sat up quickly and started to protest. "No! I haven't finished reading it. Give it back Richard." His day was finally looking up. Everyone at the police station was running amuck, Gar was being more annoying than usual, and Victor was in one of his moods. He just had a terrible day. Then to come home and find out that Raven had seen some of his boxers.

He was definitely feeling much better.

"It'll have more meaning to you when I decide to give it back," he said grinning at her. His blue eyes were looking at her in amusement.

Raven tried to reach for her book but he held it out of reach. "Damnit Richard, give me back the book."

He moved away from her. "Umm, I thought we had an agreement Rae." He didn't know where playfulness was coming from but it felt good.

She pounced on him, bringing herself into his lap. He held the book over his head but she reached higher which put her breasts in his face. Now Richard was fighting a blush, he tried to think happy thoughts but he was too distracted. Raven grabbed the book and held it triumphantly in the air. She looked down at Richard and saw that his face was turning red.

"What's your problem?" She looked closely at him to see what his eyes were focused it on. She followed and found him staring at her breasts!

She pushed him away but still sat in his lap. "You perv!"

He snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

Raven started beating him with her book. "I can't believe you would do something like that." He caught her hands before they could come down and hit him again.

"What's the source of your discomfort?"

Sapphire eyes got darker. "You were staring at my breasts."

He raised an eyebrow at her, completely calm about the situation. "You were the one who shoved them in my face," he pointed out.

"Did they say stare at them?"

"Well as a matter of fact they-" Raven broke in, "Don't answer that."

"But you asked me a question."

"I don't care! Don't answer it." Richard noticed that she was seated very comfortable in his lap, not that he minded. He just needed to tease her.

"Are my legs that comfortable Raven?"

"What are you talking ab-" She looked around her and a red hot blush came to her face. She glanced at his face and saw the smirk that made him even more handsome. She moved to get up but he restrained her.

"I'll let you go under one condition."

Her sapphire colored eyes looked at him in contempt. "And that is?"

His smirk turned to a grin and Raven doubted his request. "That you apologize." Now Raven was gaping openly at him. Apologize, her? Was he some kind of nut? She wasn't saying sorry to him, he started it. As childish as it sounded, it was true. It all started when he took her book.

"No." Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, you heard right. I'm not going to say sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because you started it, you jerk."

"I fail to see how this is my fault," he ignored her comment with ease. He knew that she didn't mean it.

Raven rolled her eyes, wondering why she had to explain anything to him. "You took my book for nothing."

Richard blue eyes bulged at her in shock. "Nothing! I took your book for nothing? Listen Rae, you saw my boxers and started laughing at them."

She snorted softly. "So? You're supposed to be a man." She leaned forward so that their faces were just inches away from each other. "Act like one."

He could clearly see the playful sparkle in her eyes and he knew that she was enjoying their witty banter towards each other. And neither one of them were backing down.

His eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "You wanna see just how much of a man I am Raven?"

She broke out into short laughter. "Well I wouldn't be seeing much."

His eyes widened for a second then it turned into a clearly devious look. "Why you little…"

He threw her on the couch, while climbing on top of her and started ticking her. His fingers moved around her stomach, his light feather touches making her laughter loud in the living room. "How do you like that?" he proclaimed with huge smile.

He continued to tickle her and she was loosing her breath. "I give up," she said breathless.

"What was that Raven?" He leaned toward her.

"I said that I give up," but her voice came out in a whisper. She was still gathering oxygen.

"You know I really can't hear you…"

She took a deep breath and yelled loudly. "I said that I give up Richard, are you happy!"

"Oh yes!" He grinned wickedly. "I love the way you screamed my name. I wonder the people from outside will think about our behavior." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, while she glared.

"Get off of me."

"You're so soft and I always did like soft things."

She looked like she about to scream and he quickly got off her. He didn't people thinking he was raping her. Not that he would. It would be completely consensual. 'Now where did that come from,' he thought.

"My clothes!" She started running toward the laundry room but stopped and turned around.

"I still don't think you're very manly." She stuck her tongue at him in a cute manner that indicated she was joking. He acted like he was going to chase her and she started running down the hallway to get a head start.

Richard sat back down on the couch and mentally went over what just happened. He just had fun with Raven. Usually when he smiled at other women, he would still felt connected to Kori and didn't want to betray her.

But now she was gone and it was time to move on. Raven was definitely different then most of the women he has ever meet before. She can be fun when she wants to; he certainly never saw that side to her. He enjoyed himself.

Not only did feel like he could be happy and gradually move forward, no thoughts on Kori ever crossed his mind. Not once when he was talking to Raven or tickling her. Someday he would have to thank Raven. But for now he sit back and get continue being friends with Raven.

Nothing more, nothing less.

**_Of course we, the readers know that Richard wouldn't be able to keep that promise to himself or to Raven. _**

**_He would pursue her and while doing that he would get hugs, they would hold hands, get possessive, a trait that would annoy Raven later, and hot steamy kisses that made Richard want to do naughty things to her. _**

**But that's for later chapters. **

_**ﻼﻼ**_

**Author's Note: **I hope that you liked this! Chapter nine will come out as soon as it's finished.

Review and tell me what you think.

_Love you all,_

_Cherry Jade _

**A C.J. Production © **

**In association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


	10. Come Back

**Author's Note: It's my birthday! I'm 17! A present for you all! This is to make up for the long wait! A present for you all to celebrate with me! I hope that you forgive me!-Grins-**

**Dedicated to all that reviewed! **

**Disclaimer:** I did it! I own TT now! –Wakes up from dream- Wait, this can't be. NOOOOOOO!

**_I hope that you enjoy! _**

_**Beauty Is Within Us**_

**Chapter 9**

**_Come Back_**

**February 16, 2006**

Today was the funeral for Raven Roth, a beautiful young woman who had graced Richard's life with her presence.

He dressed in all black and was saying his final goodbye to Raven. He had a dozen Casablanca flowers and Roses for Raven's grave. He lost the one person that kept him sane in his lonely apartment, a person who he was able to connect with. He lost his Raven and he never got to tell her those three special words.

_I love you…_

Did he love her? He was feeling the same kind of ache he did when Kori left him…but this was different. The pain was much worse, his chest was constricting, making it hard to breathe.

"And may this soul be blessed when it reaches heaven," the priest finish his last words. They began to lower the white casket into ground and throw dirt on it. Tears were already beginning to stream down his face; he felt his heart sink in despair. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to keep it bottled up inside of him. But he knew that keeping it inside wasn't healthy for him. Richard went over to the fresh grave and knelt down to place the flowers down gently. He looked at the headstone and he raised his hand to trace her name on with such lovingness.

"Raven… God, I'm going to miss you. I know I never told you because I just realized it, but I love you," he said shakily. He figured it out, he did love her and very much. "I can't believe you're gone, I thought that you would call me Richie for a long time to come. I-I wanted to tell you…" The tears started up again and this time he didn't attempt to stop them.

"How do I move on Raven? Huh? Tell me. Please…I need to know…" He broke down crying, he was on all fours now, his head resting on his arms. Richard felt his heart breaking; he honestly didn't know how to make it stop. He was alone again and that was one thing he hated.

He was wrapped up in his pain, crying for a woman who didn't know that he loved her, when the wind stirred up and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around slowly and his eyes widen in shock.

It was Raven, wearing a white dress and it gave her a heavenly look, her luscious dark hair blowing in the wind. She was so angelic in his eyes.

"Wake up Richard." Blue eyes still had the shocked look in them as he stared at her. 'She's back. She's come back to me.'

"What? How is it that you're here…?" He pleaded, she couldn't leave him again.

Sapphire eyes twinkled and she smiled mysteriously. "Wake up." Cherry blossoms blew up in the air and surrounded her. She disappeared.

"Wait!"

(**Tricked ya**)

He opened his electric blue eyes and saw Raven lying unconscious on the hospital bed. The same dream he had been having for the last three days.

Three days.

It's been three days since Richard had seen Raven's beautiful eyes. Three days since he heard her melodious voice. Three days since he felt her lips kiss his.

Three whole days.

After the he had heard the heart machine flat line, they were able to stabilize her quickly. But her heart rate was erratic. They drew blood and found the poison that was used. The doctor had only seen a case like this once before and immediately had to get the counter poison to slow the harmful poison from killing Raven. Since the poison was in her body for so long she had trouble breathing and they put her on a respirator. It was only yesterday that she started breathing on her own. Doctor McCall, the name of Raven's doctor, said that she should wake up soon. It'd been two days.

Richard stayed by Raven's side as much as he could. He would only leave to take a shower and return as quickly as he could. He barely ate; he couldn't keep his food down or even if he wanted to make himself eat. He blamed himself for this. If he had left to find Raven only sooner, maybe he could've saved her. But he could almost hear Raven's voice saying 'it's not your fault.'

He was currently in her room, sitting in a chair right beside her bed, holding her hand. Her hand was so much smaller than his larger one and stormy blue eyes looked warily at her. He needed her to wake up.

"Please Raven, if you can hear me at all, wake up. I need you so much."

He put his head down on her stomach and wished she would just wake up. He entangled his hand in hers and soon sleep claimed him once again.

_**ﻼﻼﻼﻼ**_

It was had a day since Victor Stone was released from the hospital and once again he found himself drawn back in the same place. But it wasn't because he was injured or anything, he was here for Richard. He heard that Raven had been poisoned and Richard was taking it pretty hard. He also heard when he had to work that Richard had not been home since Raven's accident. While that was understandable, he needed to go or he was going to collapse from fatigue. Now he was going to see him to knock some sense into him.

He walked down the hallway and turned to the first down on the right. He opened the door and wasn't shocked at all at what he saw. Richard lying down on Raven with his hand intertwined with hers. Such a sweet gesture, Victor wondered if Richard knew that he was in love with her, he could he see it clearly. He closed the door behind him and went toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Richard woke up immediately, as if he was startled. He rubbed his eyes and looked behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sleepy blue eyes didn't look to happy to see him.

"Nice to see you too," he sighed. "Look man, you need to go home and get some rest." Richard scowled.

"No, I can't leave Raven here by herself. She needs me here with her so she doesn't feel alone." Victor shook his head, Richard was stubborn as usual.

"Do you think that Raven would want to see you like this? She would want you to go take a shower, get something to eat, and get some rest."

"Yeah, but… I just… don't want to leave her alone… I'm scared that if I'm not here with her…she'll…" Richard trailed off quietly.

Victor nodded his head finally understanding. Richard was very much in love with Raven.

He had seen it the first time Raven had come to Richard's office but of course he didn't say anything. He wanted Richard to realize it on his own.

"Do you love her?" Victor wanted to hear Richard admit.

Electric blue eyes widen at the question. Did he love her? He thought back to all the times that he had made her smile, every laugh, every kiss and touch that they had shared. He had been in love once and he was getting that familiar warm feeling that made his heart speed up. He wasn't scared of loving her; he knew that Raven would never hurt him like Kori did.

He took a deep breath after coming to terms with the truth. "I-I guess I do Vic and it feels really good after, you know…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy for ya, it's about time."

Richard ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. What was he going to do with his new found feelings? Would Raven accept them? More importantly would she accept him? Did she feel the same way? Hopefully he would find out when she woke up. He felt the doubt creeping into his thoughts. No, he willed his thoughts. He would be optimistic about Raven's recovery and then he would tell her his feelings.

Vic could see the internal battle going on through Richard's mind. He just hoped that it worked out for the better.

"Come on, Richard. I'll have cop watch out for Raven so you can go home okay?"

"Sounds great." He looked towards Raven one more time before leaving.

_**Come back to me Raven…**_

_**§§§§**_

Richard walked into his penthouse and closed the door behind him. He sighed and move toward the kitchen to get something to eat. This would be the only time that he would take Vic's advice. He made himself something to eat quickly and took a seat at the table robotically, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He bit into his sandwich, he notice that the food tasted very bland. Maybe it was because he made it? Or maybe it was Raven wasn't here with him?

Probably the latter.

He put down the food, suddenly feeling tired and defeated. He lost his appetite even before he started to eat. He got up and made his way upstairs. He paused as he reached the top of the steps and looked to his left and saw Raven's room. His feet automatically began to move toward her bedroom.

Richard took a whiff of the room, inhaling Raven's scent. He went to her bed and collapsed on it. He could imagine that she found out she would do something to make him regret it; the thought brought a weak smile to his face. He finally fell into a deep sleep.

It was deep into the night when he woke up. Richard sat up in a daze, looking at the clock. He had slept for eight hours without so much as moving. Raven's bed was comfy, more than his. Why was that?

He walked out of the room toward his own, so he could take a shower and go to the hospital. He spent too much time here.

_**ﻼﻼ**_

Richard arrived at the hospital and he was standing in front Raven's room; he didn't see the security guard standing there like he did when he left. And even if his shift was over there was supposed to be another one right after him.

What was going on?

He opened the door and his breath hitched in his chest.

There was no one on the bed, no one in the room but him. No dark haired goddess laying there on the bed.

No… this couldn't be happening. He just couldn't believe it, as he stood there in shock.

Raven…was gone… he didn't get to say goodbye; he wasn't here to say those words to her.

He was wallowing so deep in his sorrow that he didn't hear the door open. The figure stepped in slowly and closed the door behind them.

"Richard?"

He turned startled for the second time that day and saw…

Raven…

He had to be hallucinating. This was just like his dream except here they were in a hospital and she was wearing a blue hospital robe that covered her gown.

She called his name out again, this time he wasn't so sure that he wasn't dreaming. It all seemed real…

Raven took a step toward him, but she stumbled, her legs still being weak and was about to hit the floor when Richard stopped her from falling.

Their eyes locked sapphire meeting brilliant blue and they just stayed like that for a small eternity. That is until Richard hugged her to him tightly. She hadn't faded in away like in his dreams, this was the real thing. He thanked God that she was alive and in his arms.

He pulled away and just to look at her, admiring her features. Her mid-back length hair was sort of messy and she was paler than usual, but still beautiful. Richard pulled her again into his arms, relishing the feel of her small body against his.

"Thank God that you're okay. You don't know how many times that I thought that you weren't coming back."

She pulled back to glare at him playfully. "Oh come on Richard, I would think that you would have more faith in me than that."

He chuckled and pulled her back. He wasn't done holding her. "I do, I do. Its just I never thought that something like this would happen to you… and then you were lying in bed not moving an inch, I was worried out of my mind. This is my entire fault and I'm so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

She once again pulled away and this time her glare was for real. "This is _not _your fault. This is Slade's fault; _he's _the one who poisoned me, not you. You saved me, so don't you dare put the blame on yourself. Understand?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but that fierce glare shut him up, instead he said, "Slade?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "He's the one who poisoned me." Richard led her back to the bed; he needed to hear more about this. This Slade man had to pay for what he did to his Raven. He lowered the bars that were on the side of the bed and they both sat down.

"Who exactly is Slade, Raven? Do you know him from somewhere?"

She laughed darkly. "I guess it's time for you to know something about my past, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer. "When I was younger I had two loving parents, Arella Roth and John Roth. They were the best parents ever, well to me they were." She took in a shuddering breath as flashes of the night began to fill her mind again.

Richard, seeing how hard this was for her, began to rub her back in gently soothing motions. "Ssshhh, its okay, just take a deep breath, alright?" Raven nodded, but she determined to get her story out. Richard had told her his, she would do the same for him.

"One night, I heard noise coming from down stairs. Being curious, I looked to see what it was. Turns out that my father owed something to some man and if he didn't return it he would die. I…saw my mother killed trying to stop that bastard from killing my father. He shot her, and then my father suffered the same fate." She turned to him, her sapphire eyes filled with crystal tears. "There was so much blood…so much…I…"

She broke down into sobs and Richard held her, he never knew that she carried around a burden like that. How awful to see your parents die like that. He felt anger course through his veins, the woman in his arms was still hurting. He figured that that she never really got over the pain.

He now knew why Slade was after Raven, to kill off the last person who could ever link him to the crime. Could someone be so coldhearted?

Her tears subsided and she just sat quietly in his arms. She felt so safe in his arms, for the first time she was really comforted by the thought. Richard looked down only to find Raven staring at him with her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She pulled away from his arms and looked down at her lap. "After I get better, I think that I have to move out."

Richard felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Raven move out?

"Why?" He kept his voice neutral, he wanted to hear her reason first and then he was going to oppose it like hell.

She continued to look down. "Because Richard, I don't want you to get hurt by Slade. He's dangerous; he's probably the one who set the explosion in that warehouse that almost killed you and your friend. I don't want to be the cause of your death. So I when I get my strength back, I'm going to look for another apartment somewhere and-"

"No."

Raven's head snapped up. "What?"

"I said no. You're not leaving."

"Richard come on, think about it. If I leave you'll be safe."

Richard glared at her. "And what about you? Leave yourself open so that he can take your life while I'm not there to protect you? I don't think so."

"But-"

"Raven," he growled trying to get his point across. "I care about you, okay? You are not _leaving_. Do I make myself clear? I will protect you. Please allow me to do that for you…"

Raven gazed into Richard's eyes, seeing his blue ones blaze into hers. But all she could see was his sincerity to protect her.

She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly as tightly as she could in her state. "I don't deserve you," she whispered softly in his ear.

Richard hugged her with one arm, while his other hand ran through her dark hair. "Sure you do. I'm glad that you've decided to stay with me, I don't think that I would find another person like you Raven."

She kissed his cheek and settle back into his arms.

This was the best day of Richard's life. The woman he loved was okay and he convinced her not to move out. Now the only thing left to do was to tell her his feelings.

But that could wait until later.

**XXOOXX**

Two days later Raven had been released from the hospital, with an order from the doctor to stay at home for at least three days. Richard had been thrilled and Raven had been disappointed. She didn't feel tired anymore and she was feeling much stronger than she was two days ago. Yet Richard wanted her to stay put and not go anywhere unless she was with him. Blame it on his protective complex. While it was sweet, it got old real fast.

This was her first day back at home and she was already bored out of her mind. They were currently sitting on the couch, Richard was reading the newspaper and she was reading a new book that he had bought for her. She looked out the window and saw the sun setting. So beautiful, she thought. She put down the book and was about to say something when the there was a knock at the door.

They both looked up toward the door, and then they locked eyes. Raven got up and walked to the door, stood on the tips of her toes and looked at the peep hole. She got back on her feet and turned to face Richard. She mouthed the name 'Kori' and he flinched. What did she want? He had no clue and didn't feel like seeing her right now. The knocks came again and her voice sounded through the door. "Richard I know that you're in there. Open the door." He got up and swung the door open.

"What is it Kori?" She walked in, uninvited he added mentally. He closed the door and turned to face her.

"Yes?" She was about to open her mouth to answer him, but Richard held his hand up to silence her when he saw that Raven was opening the door to leave.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Raven turned to look at him sheepishly. "To the park and to give you some privacy."

"Excuse us," he said to Kori. He took Raven by the hand and led her further into the living room so that Kori couldn't hear them.

"You know that you can't leave by yourself." He gave her 'that' look, the look that said 'I thought that we went over this.'

"But-" she tried to argue, but in the end she knew that he would win.

He glared and interrupted her. "No buts, if you want to go the park, I'll go with you. But not alone. Anything can happen and I don't want to take any chances."

Raven sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," he grinned cockily. His eyes lit up and Raven noticed how handsome he was, is, same difference.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'll go upstairs then." He nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead which Kori saw.

It was then that she had an epiphany.

Richard didn't love her anymore. The cold fact reverberated through out her whole body.

Richard didn't love her anymore. She thought that when she had come back from Europe that he would still be in love with her and would forgive her of her mistakes. She never expected to find a roommate much less move on with his life. She could also see that he cared very much about this Raven woman. She saw proof of that, the way he talked to her, they way he looked at her, every smile, and the protectiveness that he exhibited.

She could see it; she wondered why it had taken her so long to figure it out. But she knew why, she had falsely clung to hope that he would forgive her and take her back again. She had been gone too long…Her emerald eyes gazed at Richard; she had to let him go. He was really going to hate her if she persisted in trying to get him back. She saw Raven start to go up the stairs but she stopped her.

"Raven?" Kori asked softly. Raven turned around to face Kori, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Take care of him, okay?" Raven looked at her confused, but nodded anyway. She would figure out what Kori meant later.

Richard wondered what they were talking about, as long as they weren't fighting he was okay with them talking. He heard Raven go up the stairs and he focused on Kori.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Kori drew in a breath, "I think someone's following me."

Richard's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know who it could be?"

"No."

"Did they leave anything, any threats?"

Kori shook her head. "No, all I got was a phone call and the person said that I'm watching you."

Richard thought that was strange. "Exactly when did that happen?"

"Yesterday night."

"I'll have someone look into tomorrow, alright?" She nodded. He made a mental note to start to working on it first thing in the morning. Even though he didn't love her, that didn't mean he didn't care for her. She had been part of his life once and he would never stop caring about her.

He looked her carefully to see if she was hiding anything else. He spotted it almost immediately. There was a mixture of sadness and something else that he couldn't place.

"What's the matter?"

She had been looking down when he asked her the question and now she was staring into azure colored eyes. Should she tell him? She might as well; she had nothing left to lose.

"I…won't try to convince you to come back to me anymore. I know that it's hopeless…"

Richard stared at her in shock, Kori give up? Now that was strange. "What made you change your mind?"

"It was the way you acted with Raven. I saw that light in your eyes that you get when you look at a person that you care about. I know that you care about Raven. Do you love her?"

There was an awkward silence, for one Richard felt pretty strange admitting his feelings to ex-girlfriend that he, at one time, loved more than anything in the world.

Kori could see it, he did love her. She just wanted one thing before she left him alone for good.

"Richard?"

He gulped. "Yeah?"

"Could I have a hug for old time sakes?" He thought it over and then nodded. He could deal with that. He moved closer to her and brought her into his arms. Even though Kori knew that this was the last time that she would feel his body against her, she couldn't help but the safe feeling that crept into her heart.

They let go and Kori moved toward the door. "Bye Richard. I hope that she loves you back." He gave her a slight smile while thinking the same thing. He closed door behind her and locked it. He hoped that she could find someone to love. Like he did…

He turned to head up the stairs. Time to check on Raven…

_**§§§§**_

Raven finished drying off and started putting on her clothes. She briefly wondered what Kori meant about taking care of Richard. Did she mean like take care of him and make sure nothing happen to him? She didn't have a clue. Her mind strayed to what Kori and Richard could be talking about. Probably some attempt to get Richard back. But she couldn't help but think how long it would take before he just gave into her. He_ was _in love with her at one time. It would only be a matter of time before the feeling between would ignite once again. But where did that leave her? Alone, that's what.

She felt chest tighten, why did she feel that way? She knew that she cared a lot about him. Was there more? She'd have to think about some more. Raven finished putting on her night attire which consisted of silky pants and camisole. She brushed soft black hair over her shoulder and opened the bathroom door.

She stepped out only to find…

…Richard lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing in my room? More importantly on my bed?" He turned to smirk at her.

"To check on you."

"Is that all?"

He shook his head and sat up; he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He motioned for her to come closer. She looked at him warily, but went over to him anyway. She was walking to him in slow motion and he reached out and snatched her wrist and pulled her to him. She landed in his lap and she looked at him quizzically.

"Might I ask what that was for?"

He shrugged. "You were taking to long for my tastes."

"Oh, I see. If I don't move fast enough for you, you'll make me move to your liking?"

Richard smirked up at her, "Something to that effect." She made an effort to move but he held her around her waist. He shook his head 'no' and Raven raised an eyebrow.

He knew that he had to tell her the good news, his only concern was how she would react. She would be pleased or what?

"Kori's going to stop."

She looked confused. "Stop what?"

"Convincing me to be with her, she knows that I like someone else."

Raven couldn't describe the feeling that she had inside her, happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy that Kori was leaving him alone but disappointed that he liked someone else. But who could it be? That green envy was coursing through her veins and it could be seen through her eyes.

"That's good." It was Richard's turn to raise an eyebrow. That was all? He saw something else in her beautiful sapphire eyes. _Jealously_. She was jealous! Ha, this rich. He would go as far as he could to get a reaction out of her.

"Thanks and she's beautiful too." Raven's eyes narrowed.

"That's great." She tried to move from his lap but he was too strong. Damn the male species.

"I really like her too. She has a fiery personality and she's smart. She's everything I'm looking for in a girl."

Raven had to ask the question or she was going to explode with… well she didn't what exactly. "Alright, do I know her?"

"Yep. And very well to." She was jerked back. She knew the person?

"Is it Jennifer?"

"Nope."

"Karen?"

"She's cute, but no."

"Someone at your work?"

He pretended to think it over then shook his head. "Then who damnit?" Richard broke out into laughter; she was so fun to tease. She was especially sexy when she was frustrated.

She punched him in the shoulder to get him to stop laughing at her. "Fine. I'll tell you."

There was pause and Raven waited. She waited some more, nothing.

"Richard?"

He looked her sheepishly. "Oh, I liked the dramatic pause that, it just like in the movies.

She hit him again, but it didn't hurt him. He drew in a deep breath, he was ready.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Raven was in a state of disbelief. He liked her? "You like me?" He nodded and she shifted which made him nervous. Did she like him back? Maybe he told to her soon. She didn't say anything for what felt like whatever. Raven remembered what all the compliments and how he wanted to protect her…

Richard couldn't take it anymore; he opened his mouth to say something, but she held a hand up.

"Richard…I…" She paused, she was gathering her thoughts. She started again; now that she knew what she was go to say. "Richard, since I've come to know you, you're kind to those that you care about. You're smart and arrogant." He glared at her, but she continued, unfazed. "You're gentle and you've helped me in so many ways. So thank you."

"And do you like me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck pressed a kiss to the base of his neck. "Yeah," she whispered softly. In response, he hugged her tighter.

She raised her head to look at him. "You do know that I was going to say no," she said out of the blue.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "What changed your mind?"

"I feel safe with you. When I was on my own, I never really felt safe because I knew that deep down that madman could have come after me anytime he wanted. I was going to say no to try to protect you, but you've already decided what you wanted, so there you go.

He chuckled and pulled back into his arms. This was the life.

That night that Richard slept without any trouble. Of course Raven was present, so that's what made it better.

♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note: **So how was it? It's my birthday so please review and tell me what you think!

I'll update _Wish_ when I get a chance and review some stories. You know how school is…

_**Ciao,**_

**_Cherry Jade _**

**A C.J. Production © **

**In association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


	11. Finding Truth

**A/N:** My interest in TT is diminishing, I'll finish this story, the one-shot that I promised to my very good friend Val, I Do, and maybe if I'm lucky Wish**I'm not starting anymore stories for TT until find some inspiration. **

Music that I'm listening to: **I'm So Sick by Flyleaf.** It's describing my mood perfectly.

**Dedicated to Val-Creative. She's best, believe it!**

On that note, Enjoy!

Quote for this chapter: **"It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone and a day to love someone - but it takes a lifetime to forget someone."- **unknown

_**Beauty Is Within Us**_

_Chapter 10_

**Finding Truth **

**June 12, 2006**

Richard Grayson felt the sun rays shine on his eyes and blinked once, then twice. His body felt so relaxed and turned his head slightly to the side to see why.

What he saw brought a smile to his face.

Raven was curled up on his side, head on his chest, sleeping contently. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. He just wanted to stare some more at this beauty in his arms.

How lucky was he that she liked him back? 'Pretty lucky,' his mind said. The thought in itself brought a grin to his face.

As much as he wanted to say that he loved her, he couldn't. Well, it was more like wouldn't. He didn't want to scare her off with declarations love so early and then be miserable when she didn't feel the same way about him. He didn't like being depressed; he wasted _way _too much time being depressed.

He could deal with like for now and maybe in the near future, confess his true feelings. But for now, he would love her from afar.

Raven shifted next to him, the sun also started to get in her eyes. "Someone turn off the sun," she mumbled cutely, burying her face deeper into his chest as if that would make the sun go away.

Richard chuckled and sat up. The deep sound made Raven more aware of her surroundings, or to narrow it down, more aware of him.

She sat up and reached out a hand to touch him on his cheek, softly. "Good morning, Richard." And she smiled too.

Richard felt he could have died right then and went to heaven. He would love to be greeted like that every morning. He picked up her wrist and gave it a jerked motion which made her fall into arms since she wasn't expecting it. He leaned down and gave her innocent kiss.

He pulled back and smiled also. "Morning,"

She quirked an eyebrow, which Richard found was very sexy, "Do you normally pull girls into kisses like that?"

He grinned cheekily at her, "Nah, it's just you."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, yes you are." The grin was still in place.

Raven sighed mockingly irritated with him and moved to get off the bed. "I don't have time to see you grin like a cat, I'm getting ready for work."

The grin slipped off his face and he caught her around the waist before she could move any further off the bed.

"You aren't going to try to stop me are you?"

He shook his head, "No, but you have to swear that you're going to be careful. I-I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." He looked down at sheet, no longer able to face her. The maniac was still out there and while he would love to keep Raven locked up so she would be save, he couldn't.

Bills had to be paid and she was her own woman. He would _never _be able to tell her what do.

Sensing his worried feelings toward her, she wrapped her thin arms around him in a comforting hug.

"I promise that I will be more careful, if it even makes you feel better I'll asked the Chief to up the security on the floor I work on." He nodded his and snuggled his head deeper into her crook of her shoulder. She smelled nice.

Her fingers rhythmically went through his hair, in a soothing motion. "I'll be fine Richard, I promise."

He hoped so with all his heart.

--

Kori was taking up a pile of clothing to put in the washer when she heard a knock at the door.

Who could that be so early in the morning?

She dumped the clothes in a basket in her room and made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw it was a…cop?

Oh, how could she have forgotten? Richard said that he was sending someone to investigate her place this morning. Stupid her.

She opened the door, "Good morning."

He nodded to her and she stepped back to let him inside. He walked passed her and into her humble adobe. First, he started with the windows and then moved to check the door.

While he did this, not once did he glance at Kori. For the most part, she was surprised. She was used to guys throwing themselves all over her…well with the exception of Richard. She actually came to him, but that wasn't the point right now. This guy was steadily ignored her and it made her feel weird. She didn't like to be ignored at all.

"May I ask your name?" She asked in what she hoped was in a sweet voice.

He grunted, maybe it was from being disturbed, or something else she didn't know. "Roy."

"Roy…" Kori waited for him to actually give her the rest of his name.

He turned to her, his hazel eyes boring into her. "Just call me Roy." It seemed like his voice had gotten colder for no reason at all. It made her go one the defensive.

"May I also ask what I've done to you or are you going to upset over that as well?" She asked indignantly. She almost wanted to stamp her foot like a petulant little child.

He stopped what he was doing (he was finished) and made his way toward her.

Kori's back was against wall when he loomed over and spoke softly to her, "You know Richard is one of my good friends." She blinked and wondered why he was telling her this, his eyes still gazing into hers coldly, he continued, "I still remember what you did to Richard. How you broke his heart and walked out of his life."

If it was possible he leaned in closer, "I don't like you at all. So don't pretend to be some nice person that you're not." He backed away. Something shifted in his eyes and Kori noticed it.

"I'm finished here; someone will come by and change the locks and windows, since it's what Richard wanted." He opened the door and let himself out.

Kori let the breath she was holding. She shivered involuntarily and wrapped her arms around herself. She had never seen such loathing up close like that before, with again the exception of Richard when she came to back to see him.

But her question was why did he hate her so much? Did the stunt she pulled years ago affect so many people? She was going to get to the bottom of this.

_**ﻼﻼﻼﻼ**_

Roy Harper took a deep breath outside Kori's door. That…had been close. He almost lost it back there. That would have been bad, very bad.

She must have picked up on his feelings. Damnit, he thought, I'm so stupid.

Today he just wanted to go in, check the broad's apartment, leave and forget about ever seeing her.

But she pulled that fake I'm-so-nice-tell-me your-name-shit he had lost it. He just prayed that she didn't say anything to Richard then his secret could possibly come out. The one that he was keeping for the past three years ,ever since he laid on eyes on Grayson.

He loved Richard Grayson.

He finally picked himself off the door and left to make his report.

**§§§**

Slade made his up the steps to an expensive mansion, located in the outskirts of Athens, Greece. It was near beach with a beautiful view of the sunrise. Don't him wrong, while it was nice, it wasn't his. It belonged to Trigon, a rich mafia boss who had far too many enemies.

Slade made it to the gates before he stopped by two buff looking men.

"Name?" The taller of the two spat out.

"Slade," he replied nonchalantly

"He's expecting you. You'll find him around the back, near the pool."

"Thank you gentleman," he said with mock politeness. He clutched the folder that was in his hand tighter. He would have to tell Trigon about getting some better guards, they were just too unpleasant.

After walking around for fifteen minutes, he finally made it to the back of the mansion. But he had to do a bit more walking because the pool was down the hill, on the flat piece of land.

Trigon heard someone approach him from behind and turned to see Slade. He had to grudgingly admit it; he was a good hit man but had his own agenda most of time, making it hard to control him. As long as the money was good, Slade did what he said.

"Slade," he said his tone hard, "What the hell is your problem? Calling me so early in the fucking morning. You know about the time zones don't you?"

Slade's dark eyes looked at him calmly. "It must have slipped my mind."

Trigon's sapphire colored eyes narrowed. "I bet it did." A pause and his anger receded a little. "So what did you want?"

Slade wordlessly handed Trigon the folder. Trigon took it and couldn't help but look curious at him. "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and go through it first. And then I'll explain everything."

Trigon opened up the folder and glanced at its contents.

Pictures and a document stating something.

But it was the pictures that grabbed his attention. It was of a beautiful woman, dark hair and sapphire eyes. He fingered through all the pictures and noticed two things. One she had the body of a woman he once loved and two the same colored eyes that he had.

Trigon's head whipped around to Slade. "Who is she?"

A smirked worked its way to Slade's face, "Why she's your daughter of course. Don't you **_see_** the resemblance?"

"I have no children!" He snapped.

An eyebrow quirked up in surprise. "How would you know after all the women that you've fucked over the years?" He asked without missing a beat.

Trigon growled deep in his throat. Slade did have a point; he did have a lot of women over the years.

"Who's her mother?"

"Why don't you read the document that came with the folder?"

He took out the paper and read over quickly to see who could possible be her mother. He saw that he was 99.9 percent the father. No other's possible. The child's name was Raven and her mother was… His eyes widened and the paper shook in his hand.

No…It couldn't be but…

It said it right there on the paper Raven's mother was Arella Roth. The woman that he had ordered Slade to kill if she got in the way.

"Is it true?"

Slade had a smug expression on his face. "Yes, it's true."

"But how? I –I thought…"

"Do you remember when **you** left Arella? Well about a week after her high school love proposed to her."

"But why would she accept?"

Dark eyes bore into Trigon's. "Well you did break her heart, or did it slip your mind over the years?"

Trigon said nothing as he re-lived the last conversation he had with her.

**-Flashback-**

_Twenty four years earlier…_

Trigon sighed deeply and wearily. His superiors in the mafia had just informed him that if he didn't leave Arella, his girlfriend of seven months, that they would arrange for her to be permanently taken care of. It didn't take a genius for to figure out what that meant. He had two choices; he could leave and be with her, or he could stay in the mafia.

He had always wanted power and money. He would do anything to achieve it, even if it meant giving up the girl he currently loved with all his heart. When he had first met her, she wanted to be to be an aspiring artist.

She was different.

Arella changed his whole view on the world, which made his dealings better. He told her that he led a dangerous life but she had replied with an "I don't care what you do. I just want to be with you." And she had looked him lovingly with her soft blue eyes and then smiled at him.

Trigon's heart disagreed with his decision but he couldn't bear to part with the business. He heard a knock and told the person to come in.

His sapphire colored eyes never left his soon to ex-girlfriend's body. She was adorned in tight jeans and just a white tee-shirt but those clothes hugged her body oh so well. She had some paint on her shirt and some on her face. Her hair was in a messy bun with some hair escaping to frame her delicate face. My god, she was gorgeous even a mess.

"Did you send for me Trigon?" He heard sweet voice asked him.

"Yeah," he croaked dryly.

She came around his desk to sit in his lap and wrap her thin arms around his neck.

"Well, what is it?"

He took her arms from around him and made her stand up, with him following closely. She stared into her eyes and saw the most serious that he had ever given her since they started there relationship.

"What's wr-"

He cut her off. "We can't be together anymore." She looked at him, stunned.

"Why not?" Tears began to fill her eyes. Why was he doing this?

"Because I need a change. I've never been with a woman for so long before and quite frankly it's boring. I'm young and don't need to be tied down like I'm married or something."

He turned away from her in order to hide the pain in his eyes that he was sure was going to show if he looked at her sad face anymore.

"Trigon wh-who is she?"

"There isn't anyone yet but I told you I need a change."

A sob escaped her lips. "I thought that-"

He broke in coldly, "Well whatever you thought, you thought wrong. Now get out of my house and office."

He heard her take a shuddering breath and turned to face her. She stared at him with dull eyes, the tears still making their way down her cheeks.

"Who ever she is…I hope that she loves as much I as do. …Goodbye Trigon…" She wouldn't fight him at all. Arella turned and ran quickly from him.

A week later he was surprised to hear that Arella was going to get married. He was supposed to marry her and but he had let her go. He was regretting that mistake every damn day that he woke up breathed air.

But he did know one thing though; he would never love a woman again.

**-End of Flashback-**

Trigon closed his eyes to try to stop that flow of memories. He took a deep breath and the exhaled slowly.

He glared at Slade. "What was the point of telling me this? What the fuck are you planning?"

The other man had the balls to grin at Trigon when he was angry like this. "Honestly speaking, nothing. But…" His dark eyes turned serious. "You're precious newfound daughter saw me kill her parents. I'm _very _determined not to go prison. So I suggest that you figure out what to do, because as of right now, I don't have problem killing her. But I figured you would so you better decide something."

Slade turned his back on him and was about to leave, when Trigon whispered, "Where is she now?"

"New York City," Slade said shortly.

It was in that moment that Trigon decided what he wanted. "Bring her to me."

Slade faced his with an eyebrow raised. "You mean kidnap her?" He eyed him carefully to see what his reaction was.

Trigon's face hardened. "Do whatever you have to. Just bring her to me damnit." And with that, the conversation was over.

A full blown smirk bloomed on Slade's face. Maybe he could he could even have some fun with her before he brought Raven to her father.

Life was just so sweet sometimes.

_End of chapter._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N:** So this chapter short. My apologies. But I have a good reason, two actually. One I decided that you all have waited long enough for this chapter and two I'll leaving for New York this week to be with my family, not a joyful reunion.

You'll probably hear from me next week or not. It all depends on how I feel.

Ciao,

Cherry Jade


	12. Taken

**A/N:** Heya peeps. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while but you know how it is. This chapter is very short. I'll make up for it soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't think I want to own the Teen Titans.

Dedicated to everyone reading!

Enjoy!

**_Beauty Is Within Us _**

T **a** k **e** n

November 3, 2006

_By: Cherry Jade _

* * *

The rain continued to pour hard outside in Gotham City. It hadn't rained in a while but that was to be expected when it was summer. It was humid and mixed with the dark clouds it would a terrible storm.

Raven stood by the window, looking through to the dreary outside. It had been a few days since she had been back to work. She had fallen into her and Richard's into usual routine. He was still adamant that she take it easy but other than that, everything was just fine.

Especially since they had gotten together.

The first thing he would do when he came home would be he would hug her and ask about her day. He usually did that but minus the hug. He even made her dinner a couple times and it was good too! She still found it hard to believe when he told her that he couldn't cook. He was incredible and sweet and Raven couldn't be happier. Though she still wondered how Kori could just throw away Richard like that, he was a good boyfriend. Oh well, what was Kori's loss was Raven gain.

She moved way from the window the thunder interrupting her thinking. Five seconds later the lightening flash taking with it the power.

"Damnit," she whispered softly and started to padded around to the kitchen, where the matches and candles were kept.

She was about to make a turn when she barreled into a wall.

But that wall was warm. What the hell? Who-

A hand immediately silenced any noise she was about to make. This hand was definitely _not_ Richard's. She struggled; bringing her knee to the groin area. She was please when the man fell down before her feet.

"Who are you?"

The man grunted and Raven decided that she didn't need to know who this person was. He obviously he wanted to hurt her and she wasn't going to let him. She turned around to run, but a hand grabbed her ankle and tripped her. Raven started kick at the hand but the vice like grip was tight. The man started to pull her towards him this time a wild kick caught him in the face. Raven jumped up quickly made a dash for the stairs the lights coming back on. She got to the fifth step when she looked up and saw a face that she had hoped that she would never have to see again.

"Slade!"

He chuckled and smiled evilly at her. "Well my dear, I do have to say that you have recovered nicely. But I have some terrible news for you. You have to spend some more time in my company," he said dramatically making it seem like all one big joke.

The other man was right behind her and knocked her in the back of her head with a blunt object. She crumpled down on the steps.

"Well that was entertaining."

_§§_

Richard Grayson felt uneasy about something but he had no idea why. He put away the updated files in the cabinet alphabetically. He was putting in the last file when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

Roy Harper walked in holding another file in his hand. "Chief said I should give this to you."

Richard was taller than Roy but not by much. As he walked closer he couldn't help but be drawn into those deep blue eyes. He handed Richard the file and their fingers brushed against each other. A tingle went down Roy's spine and he suppressed a shiver of excitement.

"Thanks Roy. So how is your day going so far?"

"Good." '_Now that I got to see you.' _

"That's good to hear. Did you check out Kori's house? I heard that you were assigned to that case." Richard sat down in his office chair and looked to from the file his was reading."

Roy's eyes narrowed at the name but a second later his facial expression changed into something blank. "Yeah, but I couldn't find anything that would suggest a break in. But I did put in an order for the windows and locks to be changed."

"I see. Nothing, huh? Wonder what kind of game this person is playing?" Blue eyes went back to scanning the file. Roy couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the file. He wanted Richard's eyes on him.

He could tell Richard that he loved him and then Richard would never talk to him again. Or he could tell him and they could remain friends. But he was definitely sure that Richard was as straight as they get.

He opened his mouth to say something when Gar and Vic busted through his door, nearly tearing from it hinges.

"Richard your penthouse was broken into and Raven was taken!"

ﻼﻼ

Richard drove so fast to his home that it only took two and a half minutes. He ran up the stairs, elevator would take to long.

Raven couldn't be gone. That was not possible. He had just seen her that morning and kissed her goodbye. It couldn't be that last time. He had almost lost her to some psycho, this couldn't be happening.

His door was already opened and some fellow cops were already investing. Terra got up from her bent position on the floor. She turned around and hand a plastic bag to a cop. "Go have forensics analyze this."

"Terra what happened here? Where's Raven?"

Her light blue eyes looked him with pity. "I'm afraid she was taken against her will. She was kidnapped Richard. We have reason to believe that it was the same that tried to kill her before."

"Slade…"

_End of chapter._

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A Cherry Jade Production. In Association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. Copyright 2006.**


End file.
